The Battle for the Arcade
by godessdestruction
Summary: Após uma polícia virtual controlar o arcade, o tráfego entre jogos foi proibido e personagens são presos, tendo suas memórias apagadas. Um novo vírus também ronda os jogos, causando bugs. Heróis perdem habilidades e vilões ganham super poderes, espalhando o caos. Entre na pele de um talentoso espião ou de uma mística guerreira e ajude Ralph e seus amigos a salvarem o arcade!
1. Reminiscências

**Reminiscências**

_**Cinco anos após os eventos de Wreck-It Ralph...**_

-'I'm gonna wreck it!'

Na tela do console, o familiar grandalhão de macacão vermelho escalava o prédio como fazia há trinta e cinco anos e arruinava-o com seus punhos gigantes. Após o grito em coro dos Nice Landers por Felix, os moradores indefesos veem o reparador no uniforme azul chegar. Erguendo seu martelo de ouro no ar, ele fala sua tradicional frase, já aprendida de cor pelos jogadores assíduos:

'-I can fix it!'

E mais uma vez o jogo recomeçava, com Felix consertando janelas, evadindo-se de tijolos que despencavam e recarregando suas energias com as tortas que os moradores cozinhavam especialmente para ele.

Ao alcançar a cobertura, Ralph não teve saída e ficou encurralado. Felix novamente ganhou uma medalha pelo trabalho bem feito e Ralph foi lançado impiedosamente prédio abaixo pelos Nice Landers, caindo de cara na lama.

A tela apresentou os dizeres **The End** tocando o jingle de fim de jogo e mais um adolescente foi para casa, feliz depois de brincar no arcade durante o dia todo.

_Poucas horas após o arcade fechar..._

O vilão alto e musculoso dirigiu-se cansado, mas satisfeito para a parte a oeste do prédio dos Nice Landers. Antigamente, ali ficava o entulho de tijolos abandonado após sua construção. Durante trinta anos, Ralph foi obrigado a morar sozinho e sem casa naquele lugar. Hoje, ele tinha um casebre e tanto os Nice Landers quanto Felix eram seus amigos.

Além de uma garotinha especial, de quem ele nunca se esquecera e que era excelente corredora de kart, por sinal:

'-Vanellope... ' - ele murmurou, lembrando-se com saudades da menina travessa, a primeira que veio a chamar de amiga na vida.

Ao longe, ele escutou passos se aproximando e uma voz familiar chamar seu nome:

'-Ralph, estive lhe procurando, velho amigo. ' - disse o reparador, aproximando-se com seu jeito simpático.

'-Felix? Ei, bom te ver. '- ele respondeu em tom amistoso, fechando a porta do casebre e juntando-se a Felix para observar as estrelas.

No fim de cada semana, era comum Felix fazer visita ao vilão e os dois conversarem por longas horas. A dupla sentou-se no banco da praça, onde ao redor viviam os personagens do extinto jogo de Qubert em diversas casas. Há alguns anos, a amizade entre Felix e Ralph seria algo impossível de se pensar.

'-Incrível como o tempo passa e as coisas mudam... ' - disse o mocinho com um suspiro.

'-Felix, nunca te vi tão melancólico. ' - observou Ralph, surpreso. - '- Aconteceu algo entre você e a Jean?' - ele perguntou, referindo-se à Sergeant Jean Calhoun, esposa de Felix.

'-Huh? Não, não se trata disso. Bem, na verdade até tem a ver. '

O mocinho suspirou e tentou explicar.

'-Ralph, quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que você visitou Sugar Rush?'

O vilão cruzou os braços e emitiu um 'Hum' da garganta, compreendendo onde o amigo queria chegar.

Há três anos, o arcade havia sido infectado com um vírus após um programador tentar corrigir os bugs, que aumentavam a cada dia. Por sorte, o homem extraiu uma cópia digital dos jogos e reinstalou-a em seus respectivos consoles. Porém, a ameaça do vírus mudou completamente a rotina de todos os personagens.

Uma polícia virtual chamada Norton Anti-Vírus foi instalada na antiga Central Arcade e o tradicional tráfego entre jogos deixou de existir. Personagens que desejassem reencontrar velhos amigos fora de seu ambiente natural eram obrigados a transportar-se por uma complexa rede dividida em subestações, onde a fiação era vigiada dia e noite pelas constantes patrulhas. Bastava um passeio distraído entre jogos para se correr o risco de ser preso.

'-Não sei. Acho que foi há uns sete meses. ' - ele respondeu, e desta vez foi Ralph quem suspirou.- '- Eu mal conseguia ficar mais de duas horas dentro do jogo para poder falar com Vanellope. A polícia logo vinha atrás me procurando. Enfim, o que importa? Da última vez que conversamos, ela me disse que seu jogo seria removido do arcade. ' - ele disse de cara amarrada.

Felix corrigiu o amigo.

'-Removido não, Ralph. Quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer? Atualizado. Eles fazem versões melhores dos videogames atualmente. Chamam isso de 'upgrade'. É a mesma história, só que com gráficos melhores. E um ou outro ingrediente a mais que os programadores colocam para estimular o vício dos jogadores. ' - ele concluiu com uma expressão marota.

Mas Ralph enxergava uma falha nesse raciocínio...

'-Então por que até hoje eles não atualizam o Fix-It Felix?'

A essa pergunta, o mocinho emudeceu.

'-Há trinta e cinco anos nós estamos no arcade. Fazemos sucesso há cinco graças aos amigos de Qubert, que vieram para cá. As pessoas falam que somos o primeiro game retro da História. Cadê o resultado dessa fama, então? Onde estão as atualizações, os 'upgrades', como você diz? –ele reclamou, com desdém.

Felix ficou sem resposta, cruzando braços e pernas e coçando a nuca embaixo do boné, como costumava fazer quando estava nervoso.

'-Ah, não faço ideia.' - ele bufou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, cabisbaixo.

No fundo, ele sabia que Ralph tinha razão. O arcade havia mudado; agora, cada jogo parecia desconhecer a existência de outros. A lembrança do ataque do vírus nunca seria esquecida pelos personagens, que se isolavam mais e mais a cada dia em seus próprios videogames. Somado às novas versões constantes que chegavam no arcade e as dúzias de novos jogos que despontavam no mercado, eles iam esquecendo-se dos amigos e rareando as visitas entre jogos, sempre com medo da polícia vigilante.

'-Ouvi falar que Sonic quase foi pego pelo Norton semana passada. ' - comentou Felix.

'-O quê?' - exclamou Ralph ao ouvir tamanho absurdo. '-O que raios ele fez para a polícia querer mexer com ele?'

O amigo deu de ombros, continuando a falar:

'-Tudo que sei é que ele tinha deixado seu par de tênis no jogo do Mario enquanto fazia uma visita e, quando foi voltar para pegá-lo de volta, foi barrado e a polícia quis levá-lo para **interrogatório**.'

À menção da última palavra, a expressão de Ralph foi de puro assombro.

'-Você só pode estar brincando... ' - ele murmurou em voz rouca.

Felix balançou a cabeça num gesto que dizia claramente 'Não.' Segundo o amigo, o ouriço azul conseguiu se evadir da polícia graças à sua estupenda velocidade, mas poucos tiveram a mesma sorte. Toda semana surgia um boato de algum personagem que era detido, levado a "interrogatório" e colocado de volta em seu próprio videogame, sem se lembrar de nada do que fizera, apenas de sua identidade e função em seu jogo de origem.

Ralph pousou o queixo roliço em sua mão, inquieto, enquanto Felix mantinha-se cabisbaixo com uma expressão soturna. A vida tinha se tornado dez vezes mais insuportável no arcade, agora que até uma simples visita aos amigos era equivalente a cometer um crime. Para Ralph, acostumado à solidão após longos anos vivendo no entulho, não era tão difícil suportar a ausência de Vanellope ou das reuniões semanais na **Bad Anon** (reunião anônima dos vilões), mas para Felix, casado com uma personagem de outro jogo, a sensação de um dia não mais poder vê-la era excruciante.

O mocinho contemplou a aliança em seu dedo, suspirando pesadamente.

'-Sabe, Ralph, eu tenho saudades de quando nós fizemos aquela loucura cinco anos atrás.' –ele comentou, erguendo o rosto saudoso às estrelas.

'-Você quer dizer, quando eu tentei ser bonzinho e fiz como o Turbo?' - ele disse em voz sugestiva.

'-Não. Quer dizer, sim, mas... você tinha razão. E olhe para nós hoje, olhe para o nosso jogo! Eu me casei com uma bela mulher, você ganhou a simpatia dos Nice Landers e temos mais de cem jogadores toda semana. E mais continuam vindo, querendo experimentar o jogo! ' - ele afirmou, entusiasmado.

'-Então eu fazer uma coisa ruim foi bom porque resultou em uma coisa boa?' - disse Ralph, caçoando do amigo.

'-Ah, pare com isso, Ralph. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. ' - fez Felix, cruzando os braços e em seguida, erguendo o olhar saudoso aos céus mais uma vez.- '-O que eu não daria para voltar no tempo e vivenciar tudo aquilo de novo...'

'-Você sente falta dela, não é?' - perguntou Ralph, referindo-se à esposa de Felix, que acenou com a cabeça.

Erguendo o olhar para o firmamento junto do amigo, Ralph pensou no rosto sorridente de Vanellope e murmurou para as estrelas:

'**-Eu também. '**

**x-x-x-x**

**INSERT COIN**

**LOADING...**

**- CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER -**

**GAME A:**

**BATTLE OF THE GODS**

Nome: Christina Damodara

Idade: 21 anos

Christina Damodara vem de uma antiga família de Brâmanes, monges guerreiros altamente letrados. Através da meditação e do estudo constante dos textos sagrados, sua casta é a única capaz de entrar com contato direto com os deuses que criaram seu mundo. Ao prever acontecimentos de grave magnitude, seus antepassados deixaram escrito em pedra a premonição da vinda de Kali, a deusa da destruição, em um futuro próximo.

Agora a época profetizada chegou e Christina deve provar seu valor como monja guerreira ao enfrentar os desafios estabelecidos por seus mestres para ascender ao seu lugar de direito entre os líderes de seu povo.

Porém, um imprevisto a forçará a desviar de seu destino e embarcar em uma jornada que abalará suas mais profundas crenças... ou estaria tudo premeditado pelas forças cósmicas?

**GAME B:**

**DYSTOPIAN PANOPTIC**

Nome: Christopher Schneider

Idade: 21 anos

O talentoso jovem é o mais recente espião da poderosaPanoptic Intelligence Agency (P.I.A.), agência governamental de seu país. Desde o desaparecimento de seu pai há cinco anos, ele busca incessantemente por pistas de seu paradeiro.

Christopher é letal com uma arma, domina dois estilos de artes marciais, é fluente em três idiomas e seu forte é uma combinação de agilidade, facilidade em decifrar códigos e a capacidade de utilizar virtualmente qualquer tipo de arma que venha a parar em suas mãos.

Após ler o nome de seu pai em um dos relatórios produzidos por agentes que retornaram de uma recente missão ao país vizinho, Christopher pede a seu chefe que lhe inclua entre os próximos a saírem em investigação, a fim de cruzar a fronteira e descobrir mais informações que possam levá-lo a encontrar o homem desaparecido.

Porém, após um grave acidente, esta pode ser a última vez que o espião sairá de suas arriscadas missões com vida...

NOTAS DA AUTORA

-A ordem de leitura da fic é a seguinte: para quem escolher jogar o **Game A** (Battle of the Gods), basta ler os caps **contendo a letra A antes do título**. Aos que escolherem o Game B (Dystopian Panoptic), é só prosseguir a leitura nos caps B.

Simples, não?

-Nos caps 1 de cada game, serão contados os eventos que levarão o personagem de sua escolha, Christina ou Christopher, a conhecerem Ralph e os demais personagens do arcade.

Por serem capítulos introdutórios, serão mais longos que os do restante da fic, já que é por meio deles que você conhecerá o perfil de seu personagem escolhido.

-A partir dos caps 2, Ralph e os demais personagens do arcade farão sua aparição, tais como Felix, Vanellope, Sgt Calhoun, Sonic, Link, Yuna e demais personagens que venham a fazer parte do enredo.


	2. (A) A Torre no Fim do Deserto

**CAP 1A**

**A Torre No Fim do Deserto**

§ **Segundo a trindade divina que criou nosso Universo, a Humanidade vive entre dois mundos. Um deles é o Mundo Subterrâneo, habitado pelos seres de espírito mundano, ou demônios, de acordo com autores mais literários de nossa tradição religiosa. **

§ **São os demônios que atraem os humanos para formas menos elevadas de pensamento e os prendem a Maya, a ilusão do mundo material, condenando-os a uma existência sem a luz da compreensão de como funciona o Todo, o Universo. **

§ **O segundo mundo é o Mundo Espiritual ou Divino, chamado de Paraíso pelos autores da tradição literária. É nele que vive a trindade criadora: Brama, Vishnu e Shiva, de onde observam os humanos e nos governam à distância. **

§ **A trindade deixou para nós um precioso legado: os textos sagrados. Por meio deles, o Homem compreende a si mesmo, aos seus próximos e ao Universo e através da meditação, desperta os sete chackras, canais de energia do corpo e da alma. Quando um ser humano tem domínio de todos os seus chackras, resiste a qualquer demônio que tente enganá-lo e prendê-lo a Maya. **

§ **Há mais deuses atuando em nossa dimensão, mas de todos eles, somente um encarna em nosso mundo quando a destruição ameaça sobrepujar-se à criação. E este deus é Vishnu, o preservador da ordem cósmica.**

A jovem ergueu o rosto das inscrições contidas no tablete de argila e serviu-se de um gole d'água de seu cantil, feito de couro de cabra.

Seu nome era Christina Damodara. Após celebrar seus 21 anos de vida, ela se preparava para enfrentar o maior desafio que uma Brâmane poderia encarar: viajar a um dos cinco locais escolhidos nos territórios selvagens de seu país, onde o clima era hostil e a água escassa. Uma vez lá, seu dever era empregar seus conhecimentos marciais e religiosos para sobreviver às tentações criadas pelos demônios, sem ajuda nenhuma de seus mestres ou amigos.

'-Arf ...aqui é um pouco mais quente do que em Tir'Vali ou Kashara.' -ela arfou, citando o nome da cidade onde morava e a vizinha- 'É melhor eu viajar após o Sol cruzar o meio do céu, ou não chegarei viva naquela torre.' –ela concluiu, guardando o tablete de argila na mochila de couro.

Christina recolocou a paliçada na boca da caverna e tapou a intensa luminosidade, exceto por um facho ou outro de luz que insistia em penetrar a escuridão. Buscando ter o que fazer para passar o tempo, ela mexeu em sua mochila até encontrar sua flauta.

A moça, trajada em vestes típicas de viajantes do deserto, afastou a parte da roupa que encobria sua cabeça e cruzou as pernas, sentando-se em pose de lótus. O silêncio da caverna se desfez conforme ela tocava uma melodia, na qual era narrada uma das batalhas do grande herói lendário Krishna, o salvador de seu povo em épocas remotas.

Assim que o Sol já começava a se pôr, a viajante recolheu seus pertences dentro da mochila, recolocou sua proteção de tecido na cabeça e retomou a longa travessia pelas dunas. No horizonte, era visível uma alta torre, parcialmente encoberta pelas areias do deserto.

...

_"-Venho de uma família de Brâmanes. Em meu país, somos a casta mais elevada, composta de estudiosos e mestres religiosos. Somos treinados nas artes da guerra, onde aprendemos a ter disciplina. Devido às meditações que fazemos para alcançar a espiritualização, acabamos tendo contato com o mundo divino e tendo visões do que ainda está por vir. Mas não pense que isso é uma dádiva dos deuses._

_Ser um Brâmane é tanto uma bênção quanto uma maldição. Bênção por saber de antemão quais desastres assolarão nosso mundo. Maldição por ter plena consciência de sua vinda e muitas vezes não saber como impedi-los._

_Por cinco anos treinei para o desafio que hoje enfrentarei ao ascender os dez andares daquela torre. Mas apesar de todo meu treinamento, encontro-me em muitos momentos duvidando de minha própria capacidade. Minha mãe, Lakshimi Damodara, me diz que isso é normal em jovens da minha idade. Sei que ela tem razão por já ter passado pelo desafio que estou prestes a enfrentar, mas... essa incerteza tem raízes em um lugar tão profundo da minha alma que nem mesmo a meditação consegue acalmá-lo._

_Meus mestres me dizem que estou pronta, que já me superei no treinamento... então por que tenho a terrível sensação de que nada me preparou para o que encontrarei nessa torre?"_

...

Ao cair do 5º dia de viagem, Christina havia chegado aos pés da imponente construção.

'-Chegou a hora.' –ela disse, observando a torre com um sentimento de insegurança avassalador.

De acordo com seus mestres, a torre era um canal de passagem para o mundo dos deuses. O último nível era acessível somente a brâmanes que despertaram o último chackra e alcançaram o nirvana. Para Christina completar seu desafio, ela deveria adentrá-lo e trazer o objeto que fora depositado em um altar. Se ela fracassasse, morreria de fome e sede no deserto, virando presa dos demônios que infestavam a torre e desencaminhavam seus visitantes com ilusões.

Enquanto subia os degraus da frente, a jovem brâmane pensava sobre uma das visões que vinha tendo desde o começo de seu treino. Em sua mente, ela via o vasto deserto que circundava Tir'Vali, a cidade-estado onde vivia, converter-se em um oceano.

Isso era impossível e Christina bem sabia disso. A cidade e o restante do país eram cercados por uma cordilheira, de onde nenhum homem, nem criatura viva tinha condições de se aproximar, tamanha a força das tempestades de areia naquela região. A água era extraída do subsolo, após infiltrar a encosta das elevadas montanhas. Chuva era algo raro na região, trazida pelas monções durante apenas dois meses do ano. Então por que as visões insistiam em perturbar Christina, que sequer uma brâmane completa era ainda?

A jovem estava tão imersa em seu próprio mundo que não percebeu quando um vulto saiu das sombras e a atacou pela direita.

...

Um grito estridente veio do canto e Christina soube se tratar de um demônio. Ela ergueu seu antebraço para se proteger e a arma do agressor ricocheteou contra sua proteção metálica. A força do impacto fez ambos recuarem, perdendo o equilíbrio. O demônio se recolheu nas sombras como um réptil, ao que Christina reconheceu um par de vívidos olhos vermelhos em um rosto esverdeado.

Arfando de tensão, ela sacou o curto objeto de metal que levava na bainha e o sacudiu, produzindo um alongado bastão. Usando-se de seu treino em luta, ela sentiu o deslocamento de vento por onde o demônio passava, invisível no mundo material, procurando por um ponto vulnerável em sua presa.

Assim que se posicionou rente à sua nuca, o demônio ressurgiu sob forma visível e a atacou, dando um salto no ar. Ágil com o bastão, a jovem girou a arma em suas mãos, defendendo-se do ataque e, com outro giro, golpeou o flanco do inimigo, atirando-o para longe.

Ele guinchou de dor, perfazendo uma parábola pelo ar até colapsar em uma pilastra de mármore. De sua cabeça saía um filete de sangue azul, ao que Christina não se deixou enganar. Demônios não morriam com facilidade. Segundo um dos contos de um famoso monge que viveu há três séculos, ele foi morto enquanto viajava de Tir'Vali a Kashana por um demônio, que forjou sua morte após um breve desentendimento entre ambos e, logo em seguida, garroteou o homem por trás com o próprio cinto.

A jovem ergueu seu bastão e esmagou a cabeça do inimigo, que de fato emitiu um último guincho, agora finalmente morto. A seguir, ela entoou uma prece, completando o ritual de purificação para que a alma do demônio regressasse ao Mundo Subterrâneo.

À sua frente, um par de portas pesadas contendo inscrições cuneiformes protegia a passagem para os nove andares restantes da torre. O último só seria alcançado se Christina fosse capaz de despertar o chackra final ao longo de sua ascensão.

A jovem fechou os olhos respirando fundo, contendo uma crescente ansiedade pelo que devia esperá-la nos próximos andares.

'-_**Om tat sat srí náráyana tu**_ (Tu és a única verdade, Narayana).' –ela disse em tom de prece, repetindo o mantra para aplacar a insegurança.

Ao abrir as portas para o segundo andar da torre, o som de uma horda de demônios ecoou lá de cima. Recitando a prece em sua mente, a jovem prosseguiu pelos degraus, encarando seis demônios idênticos ao primeiro, prestes a atacá-la.

...

O dia já chegava ao fim quando Christina abriu as portas do nono andar, o penúltimo da torre.

Antes de alcançá-lo, ela passou por oito desafios que testaram se sua energia espiritual já havia despertado em seis de seus sete chackras. Christina resistiu ao demônio da luxúria sob a forma de um homem belo, elegante e alto, que a convidava para descansar em uma confortável cama antes de continuar seu desafio, ao que a jovem negou o convite e lutou contra ele em uma árdua batalha.

A seguir vieram mais demônios nos andares superiores: falsos profetas dando-lhe conselhos mentirosos sobre como não se perder na torre, amigos que a aguardavam em Tir'Vali pelo seu retorno e apareciam na construção do nada, espíritos que a assombravam tentando instilar o medo em sua alma, animais ferozes que surgiam em pleno ar e a atacavam sem dar trégua...

As portas do nono andar se abriram e Christina viu uma cena peculiar. Um rapaz de idade aproximada à sua, trajando roupas de monge e de longos cabelos negros amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto rezava perante um altar. A jovem se sentiu confusa, pois sabia que o altar somente se encontrava no décimo andar da torre. E quem era aquele monge, que viajara para um local tão inóspito, onde somente guerreiros treinados se aventuravam?

A porta atrás de si fechou sem querer com um estrondo, interrompendo a meditação do rapaz.

'-O que...isso...está fazendo aqui?' - perguntou Christina em um tom um tanto rude, esgotada após as exaustivas batalhas.

O jovem virou-se discretamente e, com distinção, ficou de pé, fazendo a típica saudação dos habitantes de Kashana. Ele reparou que a jovem guerreira apontava para o altar com a ponta do bastão manchado de sangue azul. Em um tom límpido como a água, ele disse:

'-Isto? É um dos altares da torre.'

'-Um dos?' –ela repetiu, desconfiada- '-Não existe mais de um altar. '

'-Não?' –ele fez, questionando- '-Você já esteve antes na torre para saber?'

Christina baixou o rosto e recordou-se do que os textos sagrados diziam. As lutas haviam sido tão intensas que parecia que tudo o que havia aprendido ficara esquecido em sua mente anos atrás.

Ela voltou a encarar o jovem com olhar determinado.

'-Não há dois altares. '

O jovem se limitou a sorrir discretamente, baixando o rosto.

'-Como quiser. De minha parte, creio que já terminei o que vim fazer aqui. Se não se importa, deixarei a torre. '

Christina o observou apanhar uma bolsa de couro que parecia um cilindro do chão e pendurá-lo nas costas, preparando-se para sair. Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre os dois conforme ela avançava pelo recinto e ele marchava até as portas. Nenhum deles disse nada ao outro quando passaram em proximidade no meio do caminho.

Assim que Christina se encontrava no meio do andar, seus olhos distraidamente caíram na estrutura de mármore usada para construir o altar. Ela não sabia se foi o último raio de Sol que sumiu no horizonte ou seu próprio cansaço mental e físico, mas a imagem do altar tremulou, parecendo incorpórea por um segundo.

Imediatamente a palavra Maya (Ilusão) veio à sua mente, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

Uma flecha certeira atingiu suas costas,perfurando o colete de couro que protegia seu torso. A velocidade dela foi tamanha que a ponta metálica atravessou seu coração, saindo pela parte da frente do corpo.

'-Você estava certa. ' - disse a tranquila voz do rapaz atrás de si, segurando seu arco em riste. - '-**Só há um altar nessa torre. E você nunca irá alcançá-lo**. '

A jovem caiu de joelhos, sentindo uma dor lancinante brotar de seu terceiro chackra e rapidamente se espalhar para os demais. A flecha, do que quer que fosse feita, havia contaminado o fluxo de energia em seus seis pontos vitais despertos. Sentindo-se impotente perante os protestos de seu corpo, ela se manteve imóvel por alguns instantes, repetindo em desespero a prece a Vishnu que recitara durante sua ascensão, mas a dor obliterava qualquer pensamento são de sua mente.

Christina estava certa; nada do que aprendeu em seu treinamento a preparou para tamanho sofrimento.

...

O jovem monge aproximou-se dela a passos lentos.

'-Tsc, tsc... para alguém que subiu tão rápido os nove níveis, você parecia ser alguém mais poderosa do que _isto_.'

A última palavra foi dita com desdém. Os passos ecoavam no silêncio da noite, com o assobio baixo da brisa noturna fazendo-se quase imperceptível. A voz do falso monge aproximava-se da jovem, ainda paralisada pela dor.

'-Sabe, eu não entendo por que vocês humanos insistem em fazer esses rituais tolos. Não entendem que não são nada além de marionetes nas mãos dos deuses? Eles os criaram com um pouco mais de inteligência do que o restante dos outros seres; e daí? Acha que foi para o benefício de sua raça?'

O falso monge observava com deleite o sangue vermelho jorrar das costas da jovem, que havia inclinado o torso para frente, arfando.

'-Hum. Que povo fraco. Durante todos esses anos, vocês só sabem brigar, brigar brigar... até os monges de vocês brigam. E por poder!' –ele deu uma risada curta- '- Isso é que é o mais ridículo! Vocês se declaram guardiões da moral, dizem ter contato com os deuses e, quando menos se espera, um brâmane declara guerra ao outro. Ah, sinceramente!' - exclamou o rapaz, tacando o arco no chão.

A jovem vomitou sangue, tremendo pelo corpo todo, extremamente pálida, sentindo seus derradeiros momentos de vida fugirem sem ela nada poder fazer.

'-E depois nós, demônios, é que somos uma praga a ser extirpada do Universo. HÁ! Vocês se matam entre si e depois que perdem a guerra, culpam os demônios por terem começado tudo. Nós somos usados por vocês e sequer recebemos nada em troca disso, só escárnio! Seus hipócritas! Eu cuspo na cara da criação dos deuses!'

E de fato o demônio aproximou-se de Christina com intenção de humilhá-la ainda mais, caminhando com grande agilidade até seu corpo quase combalido. Mas quando ele a virou, a ponta de um longo objeto metálico acertou em cheio seu rosto.

Com dificuldade, ela se levantou do chão e girou o bastão mais uma vez, dando outro golpe no demônio. E novamente. E novamente. Até que...

'-PARE!' - ele gritou, apavorado.

Christina, que precisou parar para recuperar o fôlego, atendeu ao pedido. Ela estava prestes a morrer, mas a ponta afiada de sua arma estava posicionada em cima do coração do outro. Como se tratava de um demônio, seu instinto natural lhe mandava matá-lo. Porém, algo na voz do falso monge a alertou de que havia algo de errado.

Analisando seus traços faciais com o poucos minutos de vida que lhe restavam, ela então se recordou de uma antiga lenda sobre um demônio poderosíssimo, capaz de possuir humanos sem ser detectado.

'_Se eu estiver errada, esse demônio vai se levantar e me matar no instante em que eu baixar minha guarda. Mas e se eu estiver certa? Terei matado um inocente e o demônio continuará vivo, vagando em nosso mundo até achar uma nova presa!' _

Engolindo a seco várias vezes, ela decidiu tomar a decisão mais arriscada. Se ela treinava para se tornar uma brâmane, as regras de sua conduta de vida exigiam que ela pensasse primeiro em salvar outros antes de si. Ainda com a ponta do bastão apontada para o falso monge ela entoou uma prece sagrada e invocou imagens de pureza em sua mente, limpando seu espírito. Com seu poder, ela se ajoelhou e tocou no meio da testa do monge, expulsando o demônio de dentro dele.

Quando Christina abriu os olhos, constatou que o rapaz estava desmaiado.

'_-Eu quase o matei por culpa de uma ilusão. Os deuses estavam certos, mas aquele demônio estava mais certo ainda. Por mais que eu tenha estudado por todos esses anos, poderia ter cometido um ato de tamanha atrocidade que isso jamais me permitiria tornar uma brâmane de verdade. Ao menos não em meu coração.'_

Ela se ajoelhou perante o corpo do rapaz pedindo perdão, apesar de não tê-lo matado e começou a chorar copiosamente, expurgando as frustrações com a difícil ascensão pela torre. Christina compreendia pela primeira vez o que era o peso de ser uma representante dos deuses na Terra e chorava com a limitação dos Homens. Eles eram meros grãos de areia perante os poderes do Universo, traídos por seus impulsos e por sua ignorância.

De repente, ela se sentia muito pequena naquele vasto mundo, muito embora tivesse derrotado hordas demoníacas, resistido a tentações voluptuosas e subjugado feras bestiais. Mas no momento, nada disso importava; Christina entendeu que ela ainda possuía à sua frente uma longa e demorada travessia até tornar-se alguém digna de um dia liderar seu povo.

O choro aliviou seu coração e ela se sentia estranhamente leve, como um pássaro que é embalado pelas correntes de vento enquanto plana acima das montanhas... um sentimento de serenidade que ela nunca experimentou antes inundou sua alma e ela sabia que estava em paz. Não a paz momentânea, que intercalava com a angústia e as demais sensações mudanas; mas a mais absoluta paz.

Ouviu-se um baque e as portas do décimo andar se abriram. Christina tateou seu corpo e não havia nem flecha, nem sangue derramado. O falso altar sumiu de vista e somente restavam o jovem monge desmaiado e seu arco, bem como a aljava guardada dentro de sua bolsa.

Resoluta, a jovem prosseguiu pelo andar final da torre, subindo com crescente ansiedade os degraus brancos. No fim, ela se viu no topo da construção, coroada pelas estrelas e rodeada por uma cerca protetora. No centro estava o altar com uma pequena lótus esculpida em um material raro, cujo nome fora esquecido nas eras antigas do mundo.

'-O símbolo de Vishnu... ' - ela murmurou, apanhando-a entre suas mãos calejadas.

A jovem deu um amplo sorriso, cerrando os olhos, aliviada. Sentindo a suave brisa passar por seus cabelos, o cansaço a fez perder a noção do tempo, quando um tremor a fez despertar.

'-O que... o que está havendo? Que luz toda é essa?'

Sem se dar conta, ela havia adormecido no topo da torre e já era de manhã. Guardando a lótus com cuidado em um bolso interno, ela ajustou seus trajes e fitou a paisagem em volta, sem entender de onde vinham os tremores. Eis que ela ouviu vozes vindas de muito longe e uma súbita tontura tomou conta de si, fazendo o mundo girar. Christina cambaleava conforme imagens inacabadas se sobrepunham umas às outras em sua mente. O turbilhão de visões a deixou nauseada e seu corpo não aguentou. Ela colapsou por alguns instantes, enquanto sua mente transitava entre o Mundo Humano e o Divino.

A cidade de Tir'Vali parecia estar em guerra contra um inimigo desconhecido. As catapultas foram alinhadas por detrás da muralha que a protegia e os flecheiros estavam posicionados nas torres. Assim que soou a trompa militar, ambos atiraram em direção ao inimigo externo, voando para além da fortaleza.

O olhar de Christina seguiu as flechas e ela viu que estava fora da cidade, à frente de suas portas dianteiras. Adiante vinham mais de duzentas tropas do exército de pele azul, indicando que um deus atacava os humanos. Mas quem? Forçando o olhar, ela viu uma mulher de aparência assustadora cavalgando um cavalo branco, hasteando a bandeira com seu símbolo. Não havia dúvidas: aquela era Kali, a deusa da destruição, pronta para inaugurar uma nova era de guerras e morte.

A infantaria continuava a avançar e, apavorada, Chrstina largou seu bastão e correu de volta às portas da cidade, mas os soldados se recusaram a abri-las. As tropas não pararam e estavam prestes a atropelá-la quando a jovem brâmane despertou arfando do sonho.

'Foi uma ilusão? Não, não pode ser. Nenhum demônio possui tamanho poder, a ponto de dominar a psique de um brâmane. '

A resposta veio logo em seguida. Reparando que havia traços marcados em um de seus braços, Cristina reconheceu os símbolos de lótus, indicando que se tratou de uma mensagem divina. Ela sentou-se por alguns minutos para refletir sobre o que os deuses queriam lhe comunicar com aquele sinal.

Após um tempo considerável ruminando lendas antigas, ela finalmente recordou-se de uma profecia, feita há muitos anos por seus antepassados sobre o retorno da deusa Kali, responsável por inaugurar uma era de guerras e morte no mundo. A era profetizada coincidia com o período atual. No entanto, sabia-se que cada vinda de Kali era precedida pelo surgimento do herói Krishna, avatar de Vishnu.

Só havia um problema nessa história toda... **Krishna não dera sinal algum de haver encarnado naquele mundo.**

A torre sofreu outro tremor violento, e desta vez ele não tinha nada a ver com a ação dos deuses. Christina foi até a beirada da cerca e não via indicação nenhuma de que a torre colapsaria. Então o que estava causando os abalos?

De sua direita ela ouviu uma forte explosão e se virou para ver o que havia ocasionado o estrondo. Seu assombro foi tamanho que Christina deu um longo e agonizante grito, recuando vários passos, tremendo com a visão inexplicável à sua frente.

Parte do deserto havia sido destruída e se transformado em uma grande rede de símbolos luminosos em um fundo negro. Os símbolos subiam e desciam numa velocidade rápida demais para ela acompanhar. Do outro lado havia somente o vazio infinito.

Christina ficou acuada perante a visão aterradora. Nenhum texto religioso, nenhuma profecia explicava o que estava perante de si a não ser uma lenda, aquela que contava da origem do Universo. Sendo incapaz de compreender o fenômeno fora das interpretações dadas pelos brâmanes, Christina entendeu que o que estava perante dela era o grande vácuo, o Nada, que precedia o primeiro instante da Criação e onde somente os deuses podiam trafegar sem serem destruídos.

Seria esta uma evidência de que o mundo estava prestes a ser consumado pelos deuses? Teria seu povo falhado em prever o fim do mundo? E se assim deveria ser, por que Christina, uma brâmane ainda em treinamento, teve de ser a humana a presenciar isso?

Ajoelhando-se em prantos, ela rezou para que os deuses falassem com ela novamente, indicando-lhe um caminho claro do que fazer. Assim a jovem se manteve durante vários minutos, suas preces ecoando angustiadas pelo deserto, até ela começar a ouvir vozes do outro lado do vácuo. Eram vozes fracas, impossíveis de discernir. Estariam elas chamando por si?

Christina lançou um último olhar às dunas, onde ao longe cintilavam as altas torres de marfim de Tir'Vali. A jovem estava em dúvida, temerosa de que suas ações poderiam precipitar a ira dos deuses. Christina havia recebido um sinal claro do Mundo Divino. Kali voltaria e era seu dever como brâmane avisar seu povo para que se preparasse. Mas então, por que os deuses abriram a passagem para o Mundo Divino diante dela?

As vozes tornavam-se mais fortes do outro lado da imensidão negra, fazendo sua curiosidade combater seu temor...

'_Se Kali voltar, então Krishna já deveria estar entre nós. Onde ele está? Poderia sua alma ainda estar no Mundo Divino, aguardando um avatar para renascer? Talvez os deuses tenham me dado a missão de encontrá-lo no Mundo Divino e trazê-lo para Tir'Vali. Talvez isso tenha a ver com minhas visões. '_ –ela cogitava, indecisa.

A jovem brâmane viu um facho de luz brilhar de dentro da imensidão e julgou que aquele era o sinal pelo qual tanto esperava. Agarrando sua mochila, ela a prendeu firmemente nas costas e correu até o vácuo, fechando os olhos ao deixar o deserto.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ela sentiu seu corpo esbarrar em algo sólido logo à frente. O vácuo era composto de matéria! Matéria, igual ao mundo humano! Como isso era possível? Mas antes que suas dúvidas fossem respondidas, o facho de luz tornou-se mais forte e Christina sentiu um objeto grande e pesado colidir com seu corpo.

A jovem brâmane foi arrastada por vários metros até o objeto parar. Seu frágil corpo rolou pelo chão macio e sua visão ficou turva. Antes de desmaiar, seu olhar distinguiu **uma figura maciça de cabelos ruivos** e gentis olhos negros inclinando-se em direção ao seu rosto.

NOTAS:  
-Damodara é um dos muitos nomes do deus Vishnu.

-Krishna, um dos avatares de Vishnu, é desenhado tocando uma flauta, sentado com as pernas dobradas.  
-Segundo a tradição hindu, a deusa Kali aguardou Krishna desencarnar do mundo para entrar no mundo humano e começar uma era de guerras. A fic seguirá a mesma tendência.

-Maya é o mundo material que, segundo o Hinduísmo, é pura ilusão. Quando morremos, a ilusão some e alcançamos o mundo divino, considerado eterno pela religião.

-A lótus simboliza o grau espiritual mais elevado e o 7º chackra quando aberto.  
Como vc percebeu, Christina o despertou ao compreender a totalidade do ser humano e sentir compaixão por ele perante um Universo tão complexo. Diz a tradição hindu que a sensação descrita por Buda ao despertar seu 7º chackra foi "um grande amor por tudo e por todos".

- O 1º cap foi longo por narrar o jogo do qual Christina vem, para que vc se familiarize com ela e mergulhe em seu universo pessoal. Os próximos serão mais curtos e já no cap 2 começa a aventura no arcade, com Christina conhecendo Ralph.


	3. (B) O Misterioso Homem no Beco

**Cap 1B**

**O Misterioso Homem no Beco**

'**-Eu trabalho para o governo, em um importante departamento. '**

Essas foram as palavras que meu pai me disse quando lhe perguntei pela primeira vez qual era sua profissão. Ainda me lembro da ocasião: eu tinha seis anos e me sentava na mesa da cozinha com minha mãe e ele. Meu pai, vestido sempre em um elegante terno preto, jantava conosco numa época em que ficar até altas horas no trabalho era raro.

Me chamo Christopher Schneider e hoje tenho 21 anos. Mas deixe-me voltar no tempo e contar-lhe de quando era um garoto inocente. Bem, não tão inocente e nem tão jovem assim. Mas certamente eu não sabia o que era o mundo. Ao menos não o mundo tal como vim aprender em meu treino para ser um agente do governo.

Pensando bem, eu não sabia nem que tipo de pessoa era meu pai, na realidade.

_Cinco anos atrás..._

Christopher voltou para casa após o término das aulas, depositando a mochila na cadeira da sala e indo tomar banho para limpar o suor de um dia de intenso calor. Ele exclamou para sua mãe, que estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, que tinha chegado, ao que ela não respondeu.

'_Deve estar chateada com alguma coisa de novo. '_ - ele pensou, prosseguindo para o banheiro.

Enquanto ligava o chuveiro, Christopher ouviu a campainha tocar. Soltando um xingamento, ele já se preparava para recolocar as peças de roupa quando ele ouviu sua mãe abrir a porta. Aliviado, ele prosseguiu com o banho, escutando uma familiar voz masculina falando com ela. O homem, contudo, não era seu pai e o garoto parou de se ensaboar para escutar o diálogo com atenção:

'-Nós temos contatado-o insistentemente por um mês, Sra Schneider, mas o paradeiro de seu marido continua fora de nossa alçada. Por algum motivo, ele some assim que identificamos sua presença em uma cidade. '

Fazia três anos que o pai de Christopher havia desaparecido em circunstâncias misteriosas. Desde então, sua família recebia visitas constantes dos seus colegas de trabalho, que lhe traziam notícias. Todos usavam terno preto assim como seu pai e portavam óculos escuros. De início Christopher não viu nada de peculiar na aparência deles, mas com o tempo, se deu conta que eles não era meros funcionários do governo. A cada visita, o rapaz espreitava a conversa da porta entreaberta de seu quarto, ansiando por ouvir algo que lhe desse algum conforto.

Assim foi a vida do jovem durante os último anos. Sem a companhia do pai nos momentos em que mais precisava, ele lidava com a frustração cultivando as lembranças da infância: as conversas na mesa de jantar, os jogos de bola no quintal, os passeios na orla da praia e nos parques, as noites em que ele o ajudava com os deveres de casa...

...até que uma noite, sua vida mudou por completo.

_Naquele mesmo dia..._

Fazia várias semanas que Christopher reparara em uma van preta estacionado a poucas ruas de distância. Como o garoto seguia o mesmo percurso todos os dias para ir à escola, ele sempre a via circulando pelo bairro. Um dia, ela estava estacionada em frente à casa da Sra Davis, sua vizinha; no outro, próxima à padaria. Em uma das raras vezes que alguém saiu de dentro do veículo, Christopher teve a certeza de ver um dos homens que trabalharam com seu pai mordiscar um cachorro-quente enquanto voltava para a van. Pelos traços faciais, ele o identificou como o mesmo que dava as notícias para sua mãe.

'_Por que eles estão me vigiando em vez de ir procurar pelo meu pai?'_ - pensava Christopher todas as vezes que avistava a van.

Assim que a noite caiu, ele largou seus deveres de Cálculo e ligou seu computador, sentando-se na mesa de informática. O jovem de 16 anos navegava em seus sites e blogs favoritos. Seu quarto era organizado com uma estante cheia de quadrinhos de super heróis, DVDs e vinis. Encostado em um canto ao lado havia um violão. No criado mudo ficava seu celular e seus óculos, embora o rapaz usasse lentes de contato durante o dia. Christopher até tinha uma escrivaninha onde fazia os deveres da escola. Mas sua estação preferida de trabalho era a mesa do computador.

Ele cogitava as possibilidades sobre o sumiço do pai. Talvez ele já estivesse morto e seus colegas preferiam nada dizer. Talvez eles pensassem que seu pai traiu o governo e voltaria para casa para levar a família para o país vizinho, com quem tinham uma guerra não-declarada. Por que outras razões eles vigiavam sua moradia? O que eles estavam aguardando?

O olhar tenso de Christopher fitava a página de seu perfil no Facebook enquanto ele considerava as hipóteses quando um baque no vidro da janela o despertou do devaneio. Assustado, seu corpo tremulou com o ruído devido à descarga de adrenalina, que o tirou do torpor. As cortinas da janela estavam fechadas. O rapaz verificou as horas no relógio de parede e viu que era tarde demais para seus amigos estarem na rua a essa hora, convidando-o para sair. Obviamente, quem quer que tivesse batido na janela se tratava ou de um animal ou de um ladrão.

Com cautela, Christopher agarrou o bastão de beisebol que ganhou de seu pai quando tinha dez anos e, sem fazer barulho, caminhou até a janela, espiando por uma fresta da cortina. Seu olhar perscrutou o breu lá fora, mas não havia nada, nem ninguém nas redondezas. E então ele escutou um toque de celular soar repetidamente por perto.

Vendo que o bairro estava seguro, ele afastou as cortinas e abriu a janela. Logo abaixo do parapeito havia um celular tocando. Christopher o apanhou e viu pelo formato do aparelho que **ele era idêntico ao que seu pai sempre usava**.

Removendo parte da película que protegia sua superfície, ele viu as iniciais do homem rabiscadas com a ponta de um objeto afiado. Imediatamente ele se lembrou de quando seu pai fez aqueles rabiscos com a ponta de uma tesoura há muitos anos.

O coração do jovem palpitava e sua respiração se acelerou. Estaria seu pai na região? Seria aquele um sinal de que desejava se encontrar com o filho? Como se respondendo às suas indagações, o aparelho emitiu um aviso de recebimento de SMS. Abrindo a mensagem, Christopher leu um endereço e a palavra GPS ao lado. Manipulando as teclas, o rapaz ativou o GPS do celular e, sem avisar sua mãe, agarrou alguns pertences, fechou a janela do quarto e foi até o local indicado, marchando pela escuridão.

Sem ele saber, uma van preta pôs-se a segui-lo de longe.

...

Devia ser uma da manhã e as ruas do local estavam no mais completo breu. Os postes estavam em sua maioria sem luz e havia pichações de gangues e arruaceiros pelas paredes. Mas por sorte, não havia nenhum bandido aterrorizando a região naquela noite.

Christopher segurava o celular à sua frente, temeroso. O GPS indicava que ele devia virar à direita. O rapaz obedeceu e viu que se tratava de um amplo beco entre duas casas, contendo um muro alto ao seu fim. Andando com cuidado, um objeto cintilante chamou sua atenção, situado próximo de uma lixeira. O GPS piscava feito louco, sinalizando que ele havia chegado ao seu destino.

'-Mas que coisa esquisita, parece uma bola de luz... O que raios pode ser isso?' - ele murmurou, aproximando-se do objeto.

O formato esférico esbranquiçado com círculos azulados em um dos lados não deixava dúvidas: tratava-se de um olho humano.

'-Mas o que... isso é um olho? Cadê os nervos dele? Quem arrancaria o olho de alguém e jogaria no meio da rua? ' –murmurou Christopher.

Olhando mais de perto, o rapaz notou que o brilho sobrenatural se devia à sua íris, perfeita demais para um olho humano. Os desenhos em linhas prateadas e a aparência mecânica sugeriam que na verdade de tratava de um olho artificial, talvez um implante cibernético, do tipo que só se encontra em histórias em quadrinhos e filmes de ficção científica.

'-Quem largaria um olho cibernético em um local desses?' - ele insistiu, vendo o órgão se agitar no chão, produzindo ruídos mecânicos.

O celular em sua mão apitou de novo e o GPS agora indicava um novo endereço. Afobado, o rapaz segurou o aparelho, que quase caiu de sua mão devido ao nervosismo e leu o nome do novo destino. Se o celular estivesse certo, seu pai estaria a poucos metros de distância, logo no fim do beco.

Guardando o aparelho no bolso, ele deu uma corrida e saltou em direção ao muro, agarrando-se na borda. Com anos de treinamento em futebol americano, ele conseguiu escalá-lo sem dificuldade e saltou do outro lado, vendo um homem de costas trajando um terno preto, agarrando um dos próprios braços.

'_Será que este homem é meu pai? Não consigo ver seu rosto nesta escuridão ...'_

Sentindo a pulsação em seu pescoço disparar, ele controlou o nervosismo e se aproximou do homem, mantendo uma certa distância, ainda desconfiado. Com a voz trêmula, ele perguntou:

'-Você é Robert Schneider?'

A pergunta ecoou solitária no ar por alguns instantes, quebrando o silêncio da noite. O homem, muito devagar, se virou e Christopher reconheceu debaixo do tapa-olho o rosto de seu pai. Seu rosto se iluminou ao revê-lo, ao que o do pai emulou o gesto ao reconhecer o filho e ele teve de se controlar para não dar um grito de felicidade. O homem, contudo, conteve as próprias emoções e disse em tom urgente:

'**-Rápido, Christopher, não temos muito tempo. Temos de fugir daqui. '**

...

O rapaz congelou na hora, espantado com o que o homem disse.

'-Fugir? Mas pai, por quê? Você voltou para casa. Quem está lhe perseguindo?'

O homem manteve a mesma postura de urgência e aproximou-se do filho, gesticulando para agarrar seu braço, quando ouviu-se um tiro ser disparado. Christopher se encolheu instintivamente, sentindo o sangue espirrar no canto de seu rosto. Assustado, ele viu o buraco da bala no braço de seu pai, que agarrava o membro, cabisbaixo.

Ainda com medo, ele se virou para identificar quem havia atirado e, para sua surpresa, viu o agente que fora colega de seu pai durante tantos anos. O homem alto e calvo mantinha a arma apontada para Robert, encarando-o detrás de um par de óculos escuros com uma expressão impassível.

'-Angleton, seu traidor de uma figa... veio acabar comigo de uma vez, seu miserável?' - xingava o homem ferido.

O agente continuava a fitá-lo sem remorso algum.

'-Não precisa fingir na minha frente. Eu sei que você não é Robert. ' - ele respondeu em voz seca.

Christopher encarou ambos os homens sem compreender nada. Afinal, aquele homem era ou não seu pai? Tudo na aparência e no jeito de ser lhe dizia que sim, mas seu colega dava a entender que ele poderia ser um farsante.

'-Filho, não acredite nele. ' –disse o homem- '-Ele traiu nosso governo e agora quer me matar porque eu descobri tudo. Se ele puder, vai te matar também. '

'-O quê?' - exclamou Christopher, engolindo a seco.

Angleton, por sua vez, nada disse, apenas avisando a Robert que não movesse um músculo ou ele atiraria.

'-E se eu não fizer nada disso?' - perguntou Robert, arfando bastante e ficando pálido pela perda de sangue.

'-Então você vai me fazer gastar munição. ' - respondeu o agente.

'-Por que está fazendo isso?' - exclamou Christopher, mal controlando o desespero de perder seu pai. '-Você precisa matá-lo por causa de um segredo? Deixe meu pai viver. Tudo que eu e minha mãe temos é ele!'

O agente virou-se para encará-lo.

'-Rapaz, saia de perto dele, ou será tarde demais. ' –ele avisou, na mesma voz seca.

'_O quê? Ele não pode estar falando sério... ele não pode me matar... ou será que pretende mesmo ir tão longe?_' - pensava Christopher, hesitando em deixar o lado de seu pai.

O rapaz já se preparava para defender o homem a qualquer custo quando sentiu um braço forte agarrá-lo por trás e posicionar a ponta afiada de um canivete em seu pescoço.

'-Pai! O que pensa que está fazendo?'

'-Filho da mãe... ' - murmurou Angleton.

Robert rosnava feito um louco e sua voz adotou um tom ameaçador enquanto segurava seu refém com mais força do que o necessário:

'-Esta é sua última chance, humano! Suma da minha vida ou acabo com o garoto!'

O timbre inumano e a escolha das palavras faziam Christopher suar frio.

'-Meu deus... assalto a mão armada, lavagem de dinheiro, falsidade ideológica, sequestro de inocente... você tem um currículo e tanto.' –comentou Angleton, casualmente.

'-Adicione mais um item à lista: HOMICÍDIO!' - exclamou o homem, aproximando a navalha da jugular do rapaz, que tremia, gemendo de medo.

'-Tem certeza que está fazendo a coisa mais inteligente?' –prosseguiu o agente, aparentando calma- '-Você sabe como é o chefe da divisão... assalto e sequestro até dá para deixar passar, mas homicídio, e ainda do filho do nosso melhor ex-agente? Tsc,tsc, isso vai dar muita dor-de-cabeça para...'

Mas Angleton nunca terminou a frase. Outro tiro foi disparado de sua arma sem aviso e atingiu Robert bem no meio da testa. Christopher, que ficou parado no lugar achando que o homem estava morto, ouviu o agente dar mais três tiros, pouco se importando se ele podia ser alvejado ou não.

Angleton manteve-se imóvel encarando o cadáver com a arma fumegando, ainda apontada para o sujeito. Com um gesto brusco ele gritou para o rapaz '-Saia de perto dele!' e continuou a observar o cadáver, como se aguardando alguma coisa acontecer.

'_Esse cara é insano!_' - pensou Christopher, sentando-se em um sofá velho e mofado jogado do lado do restante do lixo para se acalmar.

'-Ele já morreu! O que mais você quer?' - exclamou o rapaz, estressado.

'-Ainda não acabou. ' –declarou o agente, ainda encarando o cadáver do suposto ex-colega.

Quando Christopher achava que mais nada poderia acontecer naquela noite, uma visão surreal apareceu perante seus olhos...

Levantando-se do chão, o cadáver perfurado por balas deu um sinistro sorriso, revelando por debaixo da pele uma couraça metálica composta de uma intrínseca rede de fios e circuitos.

O primeiro impulso que Christopher teve foi de correr para bem longe dali. Mas talvez fosse a presença armada e impassível do agente ao seu lado, ele permaneceu onde estava, observando o que se sucederia a seguir.

O ciborgue girou a cabeça trezentos e sessenta graus, suas ligas emitindo vários cliques horripilantes com o movimento.

'-Ah, muito melhor assim. ' - ele murmurou, voltando a encarar o agente com um olhar intenso.

'-Seu filho da mãe! Você quer dificultar as coisas para você? Problema seu. A chance de você sair daqui vivo agora é ZERO. ' - ele declarou em voz ameaçadora.

Para surpresa de Christopher, o agente deu um pequeno sorriso.

'-Bem, esta é uma teoria que precisamos testar. '

O ciborgue se enfureceu com a resposta cínica e avançou na direção de Angleton, que disparou vários tiros em sequência. O agressor parou por alguns instantes, vendo uma descarga elétrica queimar alguns de seus circuitos, parecendo genuinamente surpreso. Angleton continuou a atirar, gastando toda a munição que tinha e que, pelas contas de Christopher, superava em muito a de uma arma comum.

Quando o último tiro foi disparado, o agressor havia saltado em cima do agente, mas a bala foi suficiente para atravessar o chip central em seu cérebro cibernético e fritá-lo por completo. O ciborgue ficou deitado no chão sujo do beco, parte dele aparentando ser Robert Schneider, parte revelando a criatura inumana que verdadeiramente era.

...

Christopher respirava pesadamente no sofá quando um movimento lhe indicou que Angleton se sentava ao seu lado.

O homem finalmente removeu os óculos escuros para falar com o rapaz, buscando as palavras certas para o momento:

'-Não preciso lhe dizer que aquele não era seu pai. '

Christopher continuava encarando o ciborgue com ar distante.

'-Você está bem?' - perguntou o agente, preocupado.

Após o que pareceram vários minutos, Christopher pareceu se recompor:

'-Eu estava apenas pensando... todo esse tempo que vocês' –ele se referia aos agentes- 'vigiaram minha casa, era para encontrar esse criminoso.'

Angleton balançou a cabeça, entendendo sua indignação.

'-A agência ainda está procurando por seu pai. Nós recebemos informação de que um ciborgue do país vizinho havia se evadido e se parecia com Robert Schneider. Nós sabíamos que ele era perigoso e que poderia ter sido criado para creditar crimes na conta dele. Mas quando tudo começou a indicar que ele vinha para a cidade, somente havia uma coisa que ele poderia querer aqui... ' - sugeriu Angleton, olhando para o rapaz.

'-Me tomar como refém. ' - veio a resposta seca de Christopher, que surpreendeu o agente por sua clareza de raciocínio.

Ambos ficaram alguns momentos em silêncio até que Christopher tomou coragem para fazer a questão que queimava em sua mente há anos:

'-Há alguma chance de encontrar meu pai? Ou ele está morto?'

Angleton coçou o queixo, formulando uma resposta:

'-Não sabemos. '

Christopher o encarou, espantado. O agente prosseguiu:

'-Seu pai aceitou uma missão arriscada há três anos e foi visto pela última vez na fronteira entre New Berlinnen e Kostrov. ' - ele explicou, referindo-se a duas cidades, uma do país onde viviam e outra do país vizinho. - '-Os relatórios dele pararam de chegar após ele entrar em uma das instalações da gigante do aço, a Steel Corp. para encontrar uma pasta contendo evidências da construção de ciborgues humanoides. Nosso governo os vê como uma ameaça em potencial, dado que, como você acabou de testemunhar... bem...eles assumem a identidade de qualquer pessoa e são capazes de um monte de coisas: lutar, manusear qualquer tipo de arma, até mesmo hackear nossos sistemas. Já prendemos três ciborgues desse tipo. E aquele que se passava por seu pai era o quarto e último da lista de fugitivos. ' - ele concluiu.

'-Está falando sério?' - perguntou o rapaz, impressionado com o que ouvia.

'-Sim. Os planos da Steel Corp. seriam vitais para nós. Mas não importa quanto tempo levamos na investigação; seu pai continua desaparecido. E agora, nós temos de desenvolver algum método de interrogar essas máquinas e descobrir quem está por trás desses planos. ' - ele disse, suspirando.

Christopher refletia em silêncio sobre aquele universo novo. Após alguns instantes, Angleton recolocou os óculos e se levantou do sofá, oferecendo ao rapaz uma carona para casa. Mas antes de aceitar, ele fez uma proposta ao agente, torcendo para que funcionasse.

'-É verdade que vocês precisam de recrutas?'

O pescoço do agente quase quebrou de tão rápido que ele virou o rosto para o rapaz.

'-Como você sabe disso?' - ele indagou, incisivo.

Christopher removeu um smartphone do bolso e mostrou uma página da internet, famoso reduto de hackers.

'-Eu tenho minhas fontes.'

Angleton fitou o rapaz, genuinamente surpreso.

'-Você é o dono do site?'

Christopher fez com a cabeça que sim, dando a entender que ofertava seus talentos à agência onde Angleton trabalhava.

'-Bem, eu terei de consultar meus superiores. ' - fez o agente, passando a mão pela cabeça calva. - '-Mas seria interessante trabalhar com o filho de meu colega. ' - ele disse, estendendo-lhe a mão com um pequeno sorriso.

Christopher correspondeu o cumprimento, gesto que selou seu destino.

_Cinco anos depois..._

O prédio de quatorze andares e design moderno situava-se no centro da capital. Em uma de suas divisões ficava o escritório central da prestigiosa **Panoptic Intelligence Agency**, mais conhecida por P.I.A., a central de espionagem.

Um homem de cabelos loiros escuros aparados à moda militar, trajando terno preto e portando óculos escuros caminhava pelo corredor, dirigindo-se à ala da P.I.A., como fazia todos os dias. Ele abriu a porta e cumprimentou as secretárias, como de costume, que o cumprimentaram de volta com um amplo sorriso. Todas sabiam que o agente Schneider era solteiro e bem sucedido. Adentrando sua sala, pendurou o paletó em um dos ganchos da parede. Assim que começou a afrouxar o nó da gravata, seu treino lhe indicou que havia algo de errado no recinto. Devagar, ele parou de se mover e sacou a arma do coldre, fitando com cuidado os arredores.

Primeiro ele a apontou para a mesa. Vendo que ninguém se escondia embaixo dela, depois ele a apontou para o gabinete, constatando que não havia ninguém escondido detrás do mó a porta do próprio escritório, ele prosseguiu com cautela para o do agente Fairbanks, que era contíguo ao seu. Ele girou a maçaneta e verificou o recinto todo, ainda apontando a arma para onde quer que inspecionasse. Para sua sorte, não havia mais ninguém ali. Quando ele se virou para deixar o local, quase esbarrou com uma mulher no caminho.

Ambos deram um curto grito e a arma de Schneider por pouco não escorregou para fora de sua mão, tamanho foi o susto. Recobrando o auto-controle, ele reparou pela aparência civil da mulher que ela claramente não trabalhava na agência. Em vez disso, muito provavelmente tratava-se de uma visitante.

'-Quem é você?' - ele perguntou em sua voz de timbre grave, incisivo.

A mulher devia ter seus vinte anos e possuía belos olhos claros e levemente puxados. Ela estava muito bem vestida e com cabelos ruivos cuidadosamente arrumados. Ela se chamava Nathalia Peterson e dizia ser namorada de seu colega, Douglas Fairbanks.

'-Hum. Bem, ele já deve estar vindo. Mas visitantes não são permitidos no escritório. ' - ele respondeu, taxativo.

'-Oh. Não tem problema. Eu esperarei no lobby.' –ela disse, dando um sorriso misterioso e se despedindo, não sem antes lançar-lhe um olhar de cima a baixo.

Christopher guardou sua arma no coldre e atendeu o celular, que não parava de tocar. A voz de Angleton veio do outro lado da linha.

'-Venha ao meu escritório. Tenho notícias que dizem respeito a um velho conhecido seu. '

Engolindo a seco, Christopher marchou para o escritório de seu chefe, nervoso por saber que informações de seu pai talvez tivessem sido encontradas pela agência.

_No escritório..._

Angleton lhe pediu que sentasse e lhe mostrou um arquivo confidencial.

'-Há dois meses vínhamos espionando os experimentos nucleares do outro lado' –ele se referia ao país vizinho, em uma guerra não-declarada com eles- '-e encontramos isto.'

Cinco fotos batidas de um mesmo homem em meio a reuniões de vários magnatas e diretores de grandes empresas davam a entender que aquele seria Robert Schneider. Um logotipo destacado na lateral do prédio onde as fotos foram tiradas indicava que aquela era a sede da Steel Corp.

'-De quando são essas fotos?' - perguntou Christopher, impressionado.

'-Semana passada.'

O agente mais novo encarou Angleton boquiaberto, que tinha o queixo pousado nas costas da mão, com expressão impassível.

'-Poderia ser outro ciborgue se passando por ele?' –perguntou o agente.

'-É possível.' –veio a voz assertiva do chefe.- '-O que significa que isto pode ser uma isca.' –ele fez questão de frisar.

O agente fitou demoradamente as fotos, analisando os traços faciais do homem. A semelhança com seu pai não era tão grande, talvez porque ele agora ostentava uma barba e a linha do cabelo havia recedido.

'-Quem você escolheu para investigá-lo?' - perguntou Christopher despretensiosamente. Angleton arqueou uma sobrancelha, já sabendo o motivo da questão.

'-Ainda estou decidindo quais agentes vou indicar para a missão. A não ser que você tenha alguém a sugerir... ' –Christopher ergueu o rosto de imediato.- '-Claro. Bem, você não está designado para nenhum trabalho no momento, então por que não?'

O homem então lhe atualizou sobre todas as informações do caso. Sua missão seria a de se fazer passar por um representante de uma empresa de tecnologia eletrônica e obter quantas informações fosse possível sobre o avanço do sistema de rastreamento de dados. O agente prontamente aceitou, ao que Angleton lhe deu um aviso:

'-Esta é sua primeira missão em um país estrangeiro. Você já tem o treinamento necessário, mas existe uma coisa que treino nenhum pode lhe dar: você terá de afastar qualquer desconfiança que seus inimigos possam ter de sua verdadeira origem cultural. **Se você falhar, eles enviarão um agente para te matar**. Tenha muito cuidado, Schneider. '

'-Obrigado, Angleton. ' - respondeu o homem, apreciando sua preocupação.

...

Duas semanas se passaram desde a viagem do agente ao país vizinho e Christopher havia conseguido se apresentar ao magnata da Steel Corp. Naquela tarde, ele se preparava para ir a uma reunião onde estariam figuras importantes do mundo dos negócios. O convite do presidente da companhia em pessoa residia no criado-mudo enquanto o agente terminava de arrumar-se no banheiro. Do lado, havia um revólver modificado, concedido somente aos agentes da P.I.A. Ele funcionava igual ao que Angleton usou para executar o ciborgue que assumira a identidade de Robert Schneider.

Ao lado do revólver e do convite havia a carteira de Christopher, onde a foto de seu pai figurava ao lado da de sua mãe.

O homem se sentia inquieto, mas seu preparo de agente o treinara a controlar suas emoções. Era vital não perder a capacidade de raciocinar com clareza em missões dessa natureza. Se ele estivesse certo, havia altas chances de seu pai estar no evento. No entanto, se tudo não passasse de uma cilada, ele precisava ter presença de espírito para se livrar do perigo e voltar para casa com vida.

Christopher terminou de ajustar o punho da camisa e a gravata borboleta e se dirigiu à sala, apanhando seus pertences e o revólver. Assim que colocou seus óculos escuros, partiu do hotel onde estava hospedado e tomou providências para não ser seguido conforme se dirigia ao ponto de táxi.

_Três horas depois..._

Os convidados se reuniam no salão principal, conversando entre os comes e bebes. Christopher papeava com dois diretores de grandes indústrias sobre o futuro da tecnologia virtual. O garçom de repente lhe entrega um envelope selado, onde se pode ler claramente o nome de Robert Schneider.

Contendo o nervosismo, ele perscrutou o salão inteiro com o olhar em busca de alguém que fosse responsável por forjar o envelope. Para seu espanto, nenhum dos olhares devolvidos confirmou suas suspeitas. Escondendo-o no bolso do terno, ele marchou discretamente até a sacada e abriu o envelope, lendo a mensagem:

'_**Não posso ser muito explícito, caso a carta seja interceptada.**_

_**Encontre-me na fábrica recém-aberta da Steel Corp. à meia-noite. Terceiro piso, corredor treze. '**_

Christopher releu a mensagem atrás de pistas de um possível forjador: o cheiro do papel, a tinta usada, a caligrafia... porém, nada indicava que outra pessoa que não Robert houvesse produzido o documento. O agente, entretanto, resolveu seguir o conselho de Angleton. Afinal, anos e anos trabalhando para a P.I.A. lhe indicavam que havia motivos de sobra para suspeitar que tudo não passava de uma armadilha.

'-Bem, se alguém está tentando me expor, vou descobrir à meia-noite. ' - ele disse, se retirando do encontro com a desculpa de que usaria o banheiro. Usando seu equipamento, o agente desceu da janela utilizando uma pequena corda com gancho na porta e partiu logo para o local designado.

_Onze horas da noite..._

O agente adentrou a construção, caminhando com cuidado para não atrair os guardas que faziam a ronda por seus corredores. Usando a visão espectral de seus óculos escuros, ele viu dois guardas estacionados no corredor adiante e se esgueirou para não ser visto.

Os dizeres na porta indicavam que era a sala do diretor. Christopher sacou do bolso um aparelho chamado **Code Breaker** e se pôs a decifrar o código que a abria. Após dois minutos, ele invadiu o escritório e iniciou a busca por qualquer documentação que pudesse trazer de volta consigo à P.I.A..

Folheando as pastas confidenciais, ele se deparou com atas de reuniões, muitas das quais envolviam a discussão de novos protótipos de ciborgues, uso de reatores nucleares para gerar energia limpa e demais assuntos.

'-Angleton vai adorar saber disso. ' - ele murmurou, fotografando os arquivos com a câmera de seus óculos.

Assim que terminou, a sombra dos guardas lhe dizia que eles patrulhavam a frente da sala e saiu pela janela, escalando o prédio com a corda até o terceiro piso.

Uma vez no andar, ele ajeitou seu paletó, verificou as horas e prosseguiu até o local indicado na mensagem de seu pai. Conforme ele se aproximava de seu destino, a iluminação se tornava mais escassa. Aquela área da fábrica estava estranhamente abandonada ou era impressão sua? Alguns metros adiante havia uma porta trancada que dava para outra seção.

Os minutos se passaram e ninguém aparecia. Quando faltavam dez minutos para a meia-noite, ele recebeu um telefonema. Porém, não estavam ligando para seu número.

Aturdido, ele tateou o bolso da calça e puxou o celular de seu pai, que ele mantivera consigo durante esses anos todos. Sem ele saber como, o próprio tinha ligado sozinho e começado a tocar.

'_Somente um espião altamente treinado possui um aparelho capaz de ativar um celular... ' _- ele pensou, respirando fundo.

Muito devagar, ele o removeu do bolso e, para sua surpresa, assim como há cinco anos, um SMS lhe indicava um endereço. Desta vez, a mensagem lhe mandava abrir a porta trancada e atravessar a ponte metálica que dava para a próxima seção da fábrica.

Sacando sua arma por precaução, Christopher seguiu as instruções e foi parar na área onde se encontrava um reator nuclear, instalado nas profundezas do subterrâneo e o maquinário normal da fábrica. Ali não havia guardas, nem vigilância de nenhum tipo, exceto pelas câmeras, que o agente neutralizava com um mero sinal de seu smartphone.

O homem pousou as mãos na beirada da cerca que protegia o reator lá embaixo. Ele ficava literalmente no final de um túnel vertical, completamente escuro exceto pela luminescência típica de substâncias radioativas. A câmera de seus óculos tirava fotos de tudo que ele avistava.

'-A P.I.A. terá bastante trabalho quando eu trouxer essas informações. Heh, acho que vou até pedir um aumento para Angleton depois dessa missão.' –ele murmurou consigo mesmo.

Christopher já estranhava a calmaria do lugar,ouvindo o barulho natural dos motores ao seu redor, quando sentiu uma presença a mais no recinto...

Virando-se com rapidez e segurando sua arma em riste, ele viu uma mulher trajando uma roupa escura e com os cabelos firmemente presos em um coque. Dos lados estavam o que claramente se assemelhavam a duas armas. Reconhecendo os traços dela, Christopher não conteve um olhar de surpresa e disse em tom sugestivo:

'-Nathalia Peterson?'

A mulher sorriu e cruzou os braços.

'-Esse é o meu nome na língua do seu país. Aqui, me chamo Nathalia Pietrovitch. ' -ela respondeu, revelando o sotaque de seu povo pela primeira vez.

O nome atiçou a memória do agente.

'-Pietrovitch... a agente que matou mais pessoas na História da espionagem. Seu nome lidera o ranking de espiãs que a PIA deseja prender e interrogar. '

O olhar da espiã cintilou por um instante.

'-Você fez seu dever de casa. Mas posso ver que sua agência não fez a dela. ' –ela retrucou, arqueando uma sobrancelha cínica.

Christopher a encarou de volta com olhar de dúvida.

'-Não sou enviada para matar pessoas. Ela ficam no meu caminho mais do que eu gostaria. Faço o que qualquer outro agente faz de melhor.'

O homem emitiu um ruído da garganta, dando a entender que entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Nathalia era designada para missões de coleta de informações, assim como ele.

'-Namorada do Fairbanks, huh? O que ele vai dizer quando descobrir que você o esteve traindo?' - ele sugeriu, cínico.

Ela descruzou os braços e sutilmente moveu as mãos para perto das armas na cintura.

'-Ele é um homem crescido, vai superar isso sem problemas. Mas meu trabalho ainda não acabou. Falta matar um agente para eu ser considerada a melhor espiã de meu país. ' –ela sugeriu, devolvendo seu comentário.

Christopher arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando por que ela teria interesse em matá-lo. A mulher soltou um ruído de deboche com o gesto facial.

'-Você, não. ' - ela respondeu, cruzando os braços de novo.

E então Christopher entendeu a razão por trás da armadilha.

'-Meu pai. ' - ele disse, ao que a expressão dela confirmou sua resposta.

Nathalia deu a entender que Robert Schneider havia se evadido das garras da agência de espionagem de seu país e sumido do mapa.

'-Há poucas semanas, ele reapareceu em Kostrov, fingindo ser o representante de uma empresa de aviação. Antes que eu ou meus colegas fôssemos atrás dele, o agente se evadiu de novo. Desta vez, não vou cometer o mesmo erro. ' - ela disse, taxativa.

Christopher teve de se segurar para não rir da ingenuidade dela.

'-Você acha mesmo que meu pai se arriscará a vir aqui para me resgatar?'

A mulher fechou a cara, mantendo os braços cruzados.

'-Se ele não vier' –ela disse, puxando uma das armas e apontando bem no meio de seus olhos- '-Então não será um problema. Ainda terei cumprido minha missão. '

'-Que maravilha. ' - murmurou Christopher, irônico, que ainda mantinha o próprio revólver apontado para a espiã.

Ele tinha duas saídas: tentar se livrar de sua perseguidora e fugir do país ou aguardar até meia-noite e ver se seu pai realmente se atreveria a aparecer. Ele optou pela segunda alternativa para poder pensar em como se livrar daquela mulher.

Os minutos se passaram e nada de Robert aparecer. A tensão no ar era visível. Somente a respiração dos dois agentes era audível em meio ao silêncio da madrugada. Em determinado momento, Nathalia cansou-se de esperar e resolveu encerrar o impasse.

'-Chega de esperar. Você vem comigo. '

'-Não tão rápido. ' - ele disse.- '-Eu tenho uma arma apontada para você.'

'-Não seja imbecil. ' –ela respondeu- '-Se atirar em mim, os guardas do prédio ao lado vão escutar e virão te...'

Mas antes que ela terminasse a frase, Christopher atirou, acertando-a de raspão. A espiã deu uma cambalhota e o desarmou com um golpe. Christopher contra-atacou e conseguiu desarmá-la logo em seguida. Ambos se encararam e começaram a luta.

A mulher tentou dar-lhe vários socos, mas o agente se desviou de todos, desequilibrando-a com uma jogada de pernas. Nathalia chutou o homem deitada no chão e, com um movimento brusco, ergueu-se do piso metálico. Quando ela tentou golpear o meio de suas pernas, Christopher agarrou sua mão e a torceu. Mas a mulher girou o corpo e livrou-se dele, dando-lhe um chute na cara.

Os dois trocaram outra série de golpes, um tentando imobilizar o outro quando Christopher conseguiu prender a espiã. Mas antes que ele a desmaiasse com um golpe na cabeça, a cerca ao redor do reator cedeu e ambos desabaram juntos. O agente agarrou-se a uma viga metálica a tempo, mas a espiã despencou no interior do túnel.

Com dificuldade, o agente subiu de volta ao chão da fábrica e deitou-se, arfando bastante. Verificando seu relógio, faltavam dois minutos para a meia-noite. Seu pai não havia aparecido.

'-Bom, ao menos prestei uma grande serviço à PIA.' –ele disse, encarando a profundidade do túnel, que parecia estender-se quilômetros abaixo.

Christopher resolveu tirar as últimas fotos do local para apresentar junto do restante dos documentos obtidos. As informações que eles trariam permitiriam ao seu governo compreender vários segredos da tecnologia nuclear, ainda um mistério em seu país. O agente aproximou-se do painel onde ficavam os controles de segurança, aguardando os óculos fotografarem-lo, quando sentiu novamente uma presença perto de si.

Assim que se virou para identificá-la, ele foi recebido com um violento soco e imobilizado. O perfume lhe indicava que se tratava de Nathalia. A espiã o prendia com uma corda elástica. Sufocado pelo golpe que o garroteava, ele disse:

'**-Mas você... caiu... no reator!'**

Conforme o arrastava até a beirada do buraco, ela respondeu:

'**-Errado! Todo espião leva consigo equipamento de emergência. Você deveria saber, já que usou sua corda elástica para subir ao terceiro piso. ' **

Quando estavam próximos o suficiente, Nathalia ainda disse:

'**-Vamos ver se você consegue usá-lo novamente. Mas eu prefiro apostar que não. Adeus, Schneider!'** - ela concluiu, cortando a corda do próprio agente e finalmente empurrando-o para sua morte.

Nathalia o assistiu cair, dando um sorriso de satisfação e se virou para ir embora quando ouviu um súbito estrondo vindo do túnel.

'-O que raios está acontecendo?'

O barulho pareceu vir das profundezas, mais precisamente do reator em si. Com cuidado, a espiã voltou à beirada e, ao constatar o que acontecia lá embaixo, arregalou os olhos e soltou um curto grito, suando frio.

A vários metros nas profundezas, um grande vácuo negro pulsava, permeado de estranhos símbolos que iam e vinham em seu interior.

'-Deus do céu, o que é isso?' - ela exclamou, vendo o corpo do agente em queda livre, prestes a adentrar a cavidade negra.

O rosto espantado de Christopher a encarou de volta momentos antes de sumir pelo grande vácuo e abandonar seu mundo.

...

Seu corpo estava em queda livre, mergulhando sem fim em um estranho buraco negro. Christopher se sentia paralisado pelo medo, sem ter nenhuma explicação racional para o que acabara de se suceder.

Quando a paisagem mudou, ele deu um longo grito, não sabendo onde foi parar ou por que o buraco desaparecera. Achando que caía para sua morte, ele sentiu suas costas se chocarem com algo fofo. Seu corpo escorregou sozinho e ele voltou a cair sem parar, seu grito atemorizado ecoando pela noite. Seu corpo se chocou com algo fofo pela segunda vez e, para sua surpresa, finalmente parou de cair.

O agente permaneceu sem mover um músculo, aguardando seu ataque de pânico acabar. Ele estava crente de que sofrera uma experiência post-mortem. Talvez ali fosse o inferno. Ou o purgatório, quem sabe. Assim que ele se acalmasse, procuraria saber.

O cheiro de algo doce invadiu suas narinas e ele pensou que talvez tudo não fosse resultado de algum experimento feito pelo governo do país vizinho.

Reunindo o pouco de sanidade que lhe restava, ele cogitou a hipótese de o vácuo negro ser uma pesquisa ultra-secreta. Ao menos era isso que Christopher dizia a si mesmo até que pudesse voltar para a PIA e saber mais informações a respeito.

O agente tomou coragem e olhou para os arredores. Ele estava sentado no que parecia ser um marshmallow gigante. Passando a mão na superfície, ele sentiu a textura macia. Erguendo o olhar, ele viu no horizonte um campo de árvores, riachos, flores e montanhas, compostas inteiramente de doces. Mais adiante havia outros campos, cada um com temas diferentes. Um deles parecia conter somente notas musicais e até a paisagem lembrava instrumentos de sopro.

'-Caramba... Isso aqui parece uma versão alternativa da terra de Oz. Aonde raios eu vim parar?' - ele murmurou, levantando-se do marshmallow com dificuldade, dado que sua superfície sacudia de tão fofa que era.

Christopher ajeitou seu terno, sua gravata e guardou seus óculos escuros no bolso, caminhando ainda um pouco abalado pela estrada de chocolate. Ele considerava a chance de estar tendo alucinações causadas por alguma droga que aquela espiã poderia ter administrado nele de alguma forma antes de jogá-lo no reator quando ouviu um grito estridente atrás de si:

'**-SAIA DA PISTA!'**

'-Hã?'

Christopher virou-se tarde demais e foi atropelado por uma motocicleta, dirigida por uma moça de aparência adulta, de longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo. O impacto foi suficiente para jogá-lo vários metros adiante e prejudicar seus sentidos.

Antes de desmaiar, o agente viu a moça ir a seu encalço, escutando sirenes ao longe. Sem perder tempo, ela ajustou o homem desmaiado na garupa e partiu a toda velocidade pelas planícies, dirigindo para Diet Cola Mountain a fim de despistar seus perseguidores.

NOTAS:

-Panoptic traduz-se como Panótico. É um tipo de prisão idealizada por Jeremy Bentham, onde os prisioneiros eram vigiados dia e noite pelos guardas.

-Dystopia traduz-se por distopia. Consiste em um mundo apocalíptico, onde a tecnologia avançada convive com o caos social. Está ligada à guerra fria entre os países vizinhos do mundo de Schneider.  
Como você reparou, a agência leva o nome de Panoptic. Ela vigia todos os cidadãos em segredo, mas Christopher ainda não sabe disso. A agência tem um nível de operações mais elevado, secreto, com planos que Christopher vai descobrir por acidente. Quando começar o 2º arco da fic, vocês saberão que planos são esses e o por quê do nome Dystopian Panoptic.

-Angleton é o nome de James Jesus Angleton, famoso agente da CIA durante várias décadas que descobriu uma conspiração dentro da Central de Inteligência. Em sua biografia consta que ele era uma pessoa contida e minuciosa no trabalho, desconfiando de todos, até mesmo de colegas próximos.

-A partir do cap 2 os caps serão bem mais curtos e se passarão no arcade. Christopher conhecerá Vanellope, embora ela tenha crescido e mudado, dado que seu jogo foi atualizado. Sugar Rush também mudou bastante. Repare que ela dirige uma motocicleta agora.


	4. (A) Meet Ralph

**Meet Ralph**

Ralph se sentava cabisbaixo no carrinho que levava os membros da Bad Anon de volta para uma das novas centrais do arcade, onde a polícia não patrulhava. Seus olhos fitavam distraidamente as descargas elétricas que davam na fiação enquanto sua mente se perdia em mil lembranças. Imagens caóticas a preenchiam de uma época em que ele era somente mais um vilão. Ele se lembrou primeiro de sua aventura por Hero's Duty, onde aprendeu o quão difícil era o trabalho de alguns personagens. Mesmo não sendo um soldado, alguma coisa dos valores militares, como honra e disciplina, ficaram com Ralph.

Mais imagens lhe sobrevieram e ele se recordou do encontro com Vanellope. O vilão suspirou de saudades, sem vê-la por quase um ano. Tirando da camiseta um pingente com formato de coração, ele fitou o biscoito que a menina fez especialmente para ele com os dizeres: _**You're my hero**_.

Ralph fechou os olhos brevemente por um segundo e o carrinho que o transportava colidiu com algo em seu caminho.

Todos os passageiros deram um grito, sendo jogados para frente e caindo uns em cima dos outros. Ralph, por ser particularmente pesado, quase esmagou dois de seus colegas. Um deles, Satin, ergueu seu tridente e lhe deu uma bela espetada na bunda para que ele saísse de cima.

O grandalhão de cabelos ruivos virou-se para ele com uma careta indignada.

'-EI! Olha onde você enfia esse negócio pontiagudo!' - ele reclamou, esfregando a nádega com uma mão e erguendo o punho na cara de Satin com a outra.

Sua visão periférica detectou uma pessoa caída no meio da fiação, trajando uma estranha vestimenta bege. Ralph não reconheceu o personagem de nenhum jogo e deduziu que deveria se tratar de alguém de um dos novos games trazidos para o arcade.

Ele e mais três vilões foram até o corpo caído, formando um círculo ao seu redor. O corpo estava caído de costas e completamente encoberto pelos trajes. Embora não houvesse manchas de sangue, eles ainda assim ficaram com receio de virá-lo, supondo que ele poderia estar gravemente machucado.

Ralph tomou a iniciativa e com delicadeza, reposicionou o corpo, permitindo a todos ver seu rosto. Houve um murmúrio geral; ninguém sabia quem era ou de onde vinha a personagem.

'-Só pode ser de um dos jogos instalados mês passado. ' - comentou Zangief.

'-E com certeza nunca sequer deve ter visto o restante do arcade. Quando acordar, não vai fazer ideia nem de onde está, nem de quem somos. ' - constatou Eggman.

Ralph admirou a mulher desmaiada por mais alguns instantes, curioso pela nova tecnologia e visual empregado nos jogos recentes. Seu braço direito tinha desenhos de flores, que ele não sabia serem lótus; suas roupas eram típicas de viajantes do deserto; em suas costas ela levava uma mochila feita com couro de animais. Mas o que mais surpreendeu Ralph foram as longas orelhas pontudas.

'-Essa daí tem cara de ser um tipo de elfo... ' - ele escutou um de seus colegas falarem, provavelmente alguém vindo de um jogo de RPG.

'-Nem todo orelhudo é elfo. ' - retrucou Ganondorf, se virando para quem tinha falado.

'-Ah, dá licença. ' –retorquiu o tal vilão- '-Aquele adolescente loiro lá que sacode a espada mágica, qual o nome dela? Excalibur? E te derrota em todo santo jogo é o quê? Um elfo. ' - ele concluiu, enfático.

'-Elfo e hylian não são a mesma coisa!' - insistiu Ganondorf batendo na lateral do carrinho, já perdendo a paciência.

'-Ah, não? Então fala aí o que é um hylian. Povo orelhudo que mora na floresta, com árvores falantes e infestadas de fadas? Só pode ser elfo!' - insistiu o outro.

Ganondorf chamou o sujeito de ignorante e mandou-lhe calar a boca, ao passo que ele devolveu o comentário. O resto dos vilões se mantinha silencioso, não desejando entrar em outra discussão idiota sobre a Master Sword e os Hylians. Ralph tirou os olhos da conversa e voltou a encarar a personagem combalida, que não acordava de jeito nenhum.

'-Nós não podemos deixá-la aqui. ' –observou Satin, conversando com Ralph - 'Se a polícia encontrá-la, quem sabe o que vão fazer com essa pobre moça?'

Um arrepio desceu-lhe pela espinha, fazendo-o recordar-se dos rumores horripilantes sobre personagens desaparecidos, outros lobotomizados e casos piores. O grandalhão se agachou em direção à personagem desmaiada e, com todo cuidado, a apoiou em seus braços, pendurando a mochila pela alça em um deles. Assim que a levantou do chão, um barulho de algo metálico caindo ecoou pelo túnel.

'-O que foi isso?' - eles se perguntavam, sem entender o que causou o ruído.

Satin viu um objeto no canto refletir a luminosidade de uma descarga elétrica que passou por um dos fios e se agachou para examinar o local.

'-Acho que isso caiu das vestes dela. '

Seus longos e finos dedos apanharam o objeto com cuidado e todos viram tratar-se de um cetro de metal. O vilão o girou em sua mão, examinando-o com interesse, sacudindo-o um pouco para ver se ele continha algum poder especial.

'-Parece ser uma barra de aço, nada mais. ' - ele concluiu, desanimado.

'-Por que alguém levaria uma coisa dessas? –observou Zangief.

'-Vai ver ela é uma ferreira. É uma classe muito comum no meu jogo. Agora, ferreiro trabalhando no meio do deserto, eu nunca vi. ' - disse o vilão do RPG.

'-O que interessa? Temos de dar o fora daqui ou seremos presos!' - exclamou Ralph, perdendo a paciência com o diálogo sem sentido.

Ele puxou a barra de aço da mão de Satin e a colocou dentro da mochila de couro, indo sentar-se de volta no carrinho. Assim que todos estavam a bordo, o veículo retomou seu trajeto. Em seus braços, ele ajustou o corpo da elfa, de maneira que sua cabeça encostasse-se a seu peitoral. Ela descansava em pose fetal, segurada firmemente pelo vilão.

'-Pobre garota... não deve nem saber que não se deve sair do próprio jogo.' –ele murmurou.

'-Ralph, você não acha estranho que ela estava longe de uma estação do arcade?' - perguntou Zangief.

Após a reforma feita pelo programador há três anos, a estrutura de fios elétricos foi mudada, acabando com a Central Arcade e criando várias delas em vez disso. Personagens somente podiam sair e voltar de seus jogos por meio de uma das centrais, dificultando imensamente o tráfego, com a polícia sempre prendendo a interrogando pessoas.

A personagem estava desmaiada em uma seção remota, onde não só não havia uma das centrais, como também a estação mais próxima se situava a vários metros do local.

'-Estranho mesmo... ' - fez Ralph, cerrando a fronte, encarando a mulher desmaiada com um olhar de dúvida.

'-Estamos quase chegando. ' - anunciou um dos vilões, vendo a luz da central brilhar adiante.

Todos se empertigaram no carrinho, agarrando suas armas e demais instrumentos de luta. Em toda central, a polícia perfazia suas patrulhas, perseguindo sem dar trégua os Jumpers, como vieram a ficar conhecidos os personagens que pulavam entre jogos. Se a polícia determinasse que você era um Jumper, seu perfil era gravado na memória coletiva do Norton Anti-Vírus e você era caçado até mesmo dentro de seu próprio jogo.

De um total de 100 Jumpers presos nos últimos dois anos, 95 haviam sofrido lavagem cerebral. Dos cinco restantes, quatro foram zerados da existência. Somente um encontrava-se desaparecido.

Dentre os vilões que estavam no carrinho, Ralph era o único considerado um Jumper. Há menos de um ano, ele se arriscou a visitar Vanellope, sendo obrigado a trafegar sozinho pelas centrais patrulhadas até chegar a Sugar Rush. Sem ele saber, a polícia fizera uma batida no Fix-It Felix e descobriu que ele abandonou o jogo.

Quando soube por Vanellope que Sugar Rush seria atualizado, o vilão pensou que não a veria novamente e saiu de lá arrasado, arruinando árvores, colinas e doces que cruzavam seu caminho. A polícia, que seguiu seu rastro pelo arcade, obviamente localizou Ralph sem dificuldade e avançou para prendê-lo ali na hora.

Se não fosse por Vanellope e os demais corredores aparecerem no lugar por pura coincidência...

A luz no fim do túnel ficou mais forte até envolver a todos. Eles haviam chegado à Central Arcade Zero, a primeira estação criada após o início da Nova Ordem.

Os vilões se mantiveram imóveis em seus assentos, escondendo suas armas de luta. Encarando-os logo adiante estava uma patrulha de policiais robóticos, todos ostentando o símbolo do Norton Anti-Vírus em sua couraça metálica. Ralph e seus amigos mantinham-se cabisbaixos em um silêncio opressor, encarando a polícia de soslaio.

Um laser disparou dos sensores ópticos de cada policial, escaneando os personagens um a um. De repente uma sirene ensurdecedora começou a tocar, piscando uma luz amarela do topo da cabeça de cada um. Em seguida uma voz robótica ecoou pela central:

'-Larguem suas armas e saiam do carrinho. Vocês serão revistados e enviados para a prisão. Qualquer tentativa de resistência será punida com a morte. '

O olhar de cada um dos vilões continha uma expressão ameaçadora ao som daquelas odiosas palavras...

Hesitantes, eles obedeceram, deixando seus pertences no carrinho. Um a um eles se levantaram, marchando em fila indiana até a parede, virando-se para ela com braços cruzados para trás da cabeça e pernas abertas.

Um dos vilões parecia não ter escutado o aviso e continuava sentado, cabisbaixo.

'-Você!' - veio a voz robótica, aproximando-se dele- '-Jumper #103! Largue o que tem nos braços e saia do carrinho. '

O vilão pousou o corpo adormecido da jovem resgatada ao seu lado com toda a delicadeza do mundo e obedeceu ao comando, virando-se para se juntar aos seus colegas. Assim que o policial relaxou, ele girou o corpo e moveu um de seus maciços punhos em direção à cabeça metálica. O soco foi tão potente que destruiu a caixa craniana do robô, causando uma explosão que fundiu seus circuitos.

Os demais vilões aproveitaram a distração para atacar. A central estava fora de controle, com tiros sendo disparados para todo canto, raios laser seccionando paredes a torto e a direito e membros metálicos voando pelos ares.

Ralph continuava a golpear todo e qualquer robô que encontrasse, arruinando couraças com toda a força de seus gigantescos punhos. Ele urrava feito louco, fazendo com bastante vontade aquilo que tinha sido programado para fazer: arruinar tudo que cruzasse seu caminho.

A gritaria, somada às explosões e tiros logo acordaram Christina, que abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Sua visão enxergava o ambiente como se fosse um grande borrão. A única coisa que se destacava do pandemônio era um homem alto e incrivelmente musculoso trajando um macacão vermelho. Ele estava lutando contra vários inimigos, derrotando cada um deles com um mero golpe.

Um robô particularmente forte o imobilizou, agarrando-o pelas costas e dando-lhe uma chave de braço.

'-Jumper #103, você será levado à prisão e zerado. '

Mas Ralph agitou-se e deu-lhe uma cotovelada no flanco, fazendo seu agressor se curvar. Agora livre da chave, ele deu outro golpe e mais outro, falando conforme avançava em cima do robô.

'-**Meu nome...** ' –ele disse dando-lhe um soco, rugindo cada vez mais alto- '-**Não é...** ' –ele deu outro soco- '**Jumper 103!**'

O robô levou um soco potente no meio da cara, cambaleando para trás. Ralph o agarrou e continuou a golpeá-lo, rugindo a resposta final com toda a potência de seus imensos pulmões:

'**-É WRECK-IT RALPH!**'

O soco final fez o robô voar longe e cair com violência, espatifando-se no chão. O vilão respirava fundo várias vezes, retomando o fôlego após a intensa luta. Atrás de si, Zangief e os demais haviam derrotado o restante dos policiais.

'-Nós temos de nos apressar!' –disse o lutador, massageando os punhos- '-Eles têm câmeras por todo o lugar! Daqui a pouco enviarão uma nova patrulha em minutos! '

Eles correram apressados para a seção seguinte do arcade, desesperados para alcançar o veículo antes que a polícia chegasse e o interditasse quando Ralph lembrou-se de um detalhe...

'-A mulher!' - ele exclamou, batendo a mão na testa.

'-Que mulher?' - perguntou Zangief, esquecendo-se da moça que resgataram no meio do caminho.

'-A elfa!' - falou o vilão de antes, o mesmo que discutiu com Ganondorf.

Ralph ficou dividido entre voltar para levá-la consigo e seguir os colegas. Ele não tinha muito tempo. A polícia costumava levar somente dois minutos para reaparecer. Mas se ele não fizesse nada, sem dúvida ela seria envolvida na confusão e zerada, sem ter nada com a briga.

'-Ralph, anda logo! O carrinho vai partir!' - gritou Zangief, já sentado com os outros.

Para piorar a árdua decisão, ele se lembrou dos instantes finais em Sugar Rush há tantos meses, quando Turbo ainda estava vivo. Em um ato de altruísmo, ele se jogara para sua morte, a fim de salvar Vanellope. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele andasse deprimido fazia tanto tempo, sem ter uma chance concreta de revê-la, ou a vontade de descontar sua frustração em mais policiais, ele resolveu voltar e ajudar a mulher.

'-Vão em frente! Eu os seguirei em breve!' - ele respondeu, acenando aos amigos.

O carrinho finalmente partiu enquanto os vilões observavam o grandalhão se distanciar com olhares incrédulos. Assim que o veículo fez a curva, o silêncio tomou conta da central. Agora só restavam o vilão e a misteriosa jovem.

...

.

Com o fim da comoção, Ralph viu que a mulher estava parada em pé, perscrutando os arredores, assustando-se com os membros de robôs espalhados pelo chão. Ela nunca tinha visto nada na vida além do que aprendera em Tir'Vali ou Kashara. Erguendo o olhar mais adiante, ela via construções que em nada se assemelhavam ao seu universo familiar. Nomes em um idioma estrangeiro adornavam a entrada de várias "cavernas", que davam para lugares desconhecidos.

Ela escutou o ecoar de passos detrás de si e se virou, fitando um homem de aparência peculiar. Seu avantajado porte lhe intimidava, fazendo com que ela inconscientemente tateasse suas roupas procurando por seu bastão. Quando não o encontrou, ela baixou o rosto, constatando que ele havia se soltado da bainha.

A moça já começava a entrar em pânico quando o homem foi até o estranho veículo e puxou sua mochila.

'-Eu guardei todas as suas coisas aqui. Ou ao menos o que encontrei caído do seu lado. ' - disse Ralph, em tom suave.

A moça continuava emudecida, encarando-o à distância. Pelo que o vilão pôde entender, sua aparência a intimidava bastante. Não que ela fosse a primeira pessoa a se assustar com ele; após trinta e cinco anos sendo evitado por todos no arcade (exceto pelos personagens de Fix-It Felix e Sugar Rush), o grandalhão estava acostumado com isso.

Engolindo a seco, ele jogou a mochila para ela com cuidado, ao que a mulher a apanhou com destreza, buscando em seu interior por sua única arma e meio de defesa...

Curioso, Ralph a viu apanhar a barra de metal, parecendo aliviada.

'-Espera aí... você não pretende se defender no arcade usando essa coisinha insignificante, né?' - ele perguntou indignado, apontando para a barra.

Christina estranhou o uso da palavra pelo homem:

'-_Arcade_? O que é isso?' - ela retrucou, franzindo o cenho.

Ralph fez uma careta de estranhamento um tanto cômica:

'-Você não sabe que está em um arcade? Um local onde há vários jogos, onde as pessoas se divertem?'

Confusa, a mulher desviou o olhar, repassando mentalmente tudo que aconteceu antes de ir parar ali. Em poucos segundos ela se recordou da torre, da mensagem divina e do grande vácuo negro. De repente sua expressão se tornou lívida e ela emitiu um ruído de temor.

A jovem ajoelhou-se e fechou os olhos, assustada, repetindo uma frase em um idioma que Ralph desconhecia. O grandalhão se espantou e ficou incomodado com a reação esquisita. Assim ela permaneceu por vários minutos até o vilão começar a chamá-la e ela ignorar seus insistentes pedidos, mantendo a concentração em seu mantra.

Ralph perdeu a paciência e foi marchando até aquela doida, determinado a descobrir do que tudo aquilo se tratava. Ele se ajoelhou em uma só perna, mantendo seus rostos a apenas um palmo de distância. Ao sentir a respiração do homem tão perto de si, Christina interrompeu a prece e se afastou. Sua figura tremia e ela parecia a ponto de chorar.

'-É má educação ignorar as pessoas quando elas falam com você. Enfim, por que você ficou tão assustada? Eu posso ser um cara grande e, admito, tenho mau hálito, mas não sou uma pessoa má.' - ele reclamou, achando que ela sentia repulsa por ele.

O que Ralph não sabia é que Christina tinha confundido o arcade com uma das lendas descritas nos textos religiosos.

Vendo que havia caído não no Mundo Divino, a jovem associava o arcade ao que ela pensava ser o Mundo Subterrâneo, descrito como sendo frio, escuro e cheio de cavernas, exatamente como a central se encontrava agora. E Ralph era, em sua interpretação equivocada, uma espécie de leão de chácara do lugar, somente aguardando para levá-la como uma oferenda aos demônios famintos.

Sem poder controlar o pânico dentro de si, ela começou a chorar, vendo que muito provavelmente tinha morrido ao saltar para o grande vácuo, com seu corpo sendo despedaçado. Sua alma, não tendo condições de regressar ao paraíso humano, caiu no mundo dos demônios, onde seria consumida e perderia qualquer chance de reencarnar.

Ralph coçava a cabeça, sem entender nada. Afinal, ela estava chorando por medo dele ou por ter se perdido no arcade? Decidido a esclarecer as coisas, o grandalhão caminhou devagar até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, buscando as palavras certas para consolá-la:

'-Hã, escute... você deve ser nova por aqui. Você provavelmente veio de um novo jogo e ainda não sabe como as coisas funcionam no arcade. Muitos personagens novos passam pelo que você está passando agora. Mas no fim, tudo fica bem. Você só precisa de um guia para lhe explicar as regras e aprender a voltar para seu jogo sempre que se perder. Só isso. ' - ele concluiu na voz mais amistosa que tinha.

Para sua felicidade, ela havia parado de chorar, mas não era de alívio. Christina havia ouvido tantos absurdos e palavras desconhecidas que, se não fosse pela surrealidade da situação, acharia que o homem era completamente maluco. Porém, ele lhe dava um sorriso tão cândido e sincero que alguma coisa dentro dela a despeito de si lhe fazia automaticamente querer confiar nele. Controlando o soluço, ela perguntou:

'-Então você diz que estamos em um lugar chamado Arcádia... '

'-Arcade. ' - ele corrigiu.

'-Certo. E aqui, há... personagens...e...jogos, é isso que você disse?' - ela sugeriu, sem compreender de fato ao que ele se referia.

Ralph a fitou inquieto, passando a mão na boca. Uma vez ele ouviu um caso que se assemelhava ao que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento.

Um personagem chamado Matthew McPherson de um dos novos jogos, intitulado _**3rd Millenium**_, havia caído na central por mero acidente e foi capturado pela polícia. Achando que foi preso pelo exército inimigo de seu jogo- que ele pensava tratar-se da realidade-, ele resistiu à prisão e libertou vários personagens somente para descobrir que seu mundo não passava de um mero jogo eletrônico.

O peso da verdade foi demais para ele e o personagem, enlouquecido, tentou deletar para sempre todos os códigos de seu próprio jogo. Ele foi detido a tempo por um colega, que o seguiu e, sem ter como imobilizá-lo, destruiu tanto seu código quanto o dele, ambos sumindo da existência.

'-Você não respondeu minha questão... há alguma coisa que você tem medo de me contar?' - questionou a jovem.

O vilão respirou fundo, temendo que o episódio se repetisse. Olhando-a de soslaio, ele finalmente optou por ser curto e direto:

'-Você está numa central de jogos. Todos nós estamos. Nós somos feitos de códigos e eletricidade. E cada um de nós vem de um jogo. Nossa existência depende de pessoas virem se divertir no arcade. Enquanto os jogos se mantiverem populares, continuaremos a existir. ' - ele concluiu, cabisbaixo.

Christina fitou-lhe incrédula por alguns instantes e depois desviou o rosto. Ela não sabia mais se o homem mentia, se era louco ou se aquele mundo não era uma ilusão criada pelos demônios. A jovem sentia sua mente se desintegrar em pedaços tamanho o absurdo de tudo que vivenciava quando...

A recordação da lenda de um monge que quase perdeu a sanidade foi a única coisa que evitou que ela afogasse em seu próprio desespero. Segundo a história, o homem havia caído em várias dimensões durante a meditação, com sua alma sendo incapaz de retornar ao Mundo Humano. Perdido e solitário, ele rezou para os deuses clamando por ajuda até que um sábio homem chamado Buda atendeu suas preces e lhe disse que tudo era Maya (ilusão), mas ele, o homem, não.

O homem, aflito, não entendeu a mensagem, ao que Buda complementou suas palavras afirmando simplesmente que o mundo mudava a cada instante para se tornar exatamente aquilo que os sentidos lhe diziam que era. Portanto, o caminho de volta para seu corpo deveria se dar recriando em sua mente o local onde o monge vivia, usando suas lembranças como guia.

'-Ei, moça... está passando mal?' - indagou Ralph, vendo que ela mantinha-se cabisbaixa e silenciosa.

A jovem brâmane entendeu a lição e acenou com a cabeça, aceitando o desafio que os deuses lhe impunham. Ela lutaria para reencontrar o caminho para casa, usando-se de suas lembranças como ponto de referência para os obstáculos que encontrasse em sua jornada.

Ralph ainda a encarava com uma careta de estranhamento.

'-Eu entendo. Então este é outro mundo... suponho que você nunca tenha ouvido falar de Tir'Vali ou Kashara, não?'

Coçando o queixo roliço, Ralph respondeu em voz cômica:

'-Hummm, não. Nunca na minha vida. ' –ele reparou que uma curta risada escapou dela ao comentário- 'Suponho que você nunca ouviu falar de Fix-It Felix?'

O olhar dela de dúvida disse tudo.

'-Enfim, não importa. Me chamo Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. Veterano do arcade e vilão do jogo retro mais popular da História há trinta e cinco anos. ' - ele a cumprimentou, estendendo-lhe a pesada mão- '-E você é...?'

'-Christina Damodara. Sou uma brâmane de meu povo. Bem, quase. Preciso voltar a Tir'Vali para ser reconhecida como uma. ' - ela complementou.

'-Essa tal Tir'Vali é seu lar, então?' - ele indagou.

'-Sim. Ela é a cidade-irmã de Kashara, as duas joias do deserto. Tir'Vali fornece água, animais de carga, grãos e demais alimentos a Kashara, enquanto ela fornece equipamentos, ferramentas de trabalho e armas em troca. '

'-Hum... ' - fez Ralph, imaginando um vasto deserto com duas pequenas cidades solitárias em meio aos ventos arenosos.

O grandalhão reparou que ela não havia mencionado o nome do próprio jogo, o que era mau sinal. A partir do momento em que eles fossem para qualquer game, ela poderia fazer como McPherson: enlouquecer e tentar se matar. Ou pior, levar inocentes consigo.

Ralph decidiu daquele dia em diante vigiá-la 24 horas por dia, não deixando que a jovem andasse pelo arcade a contento. Para isso, ele teria de virar seu melhor amigo e guia oficial. Seria melhor ele começar agora, então. O primeiro passo era sair dali e ir para o Tapper's, onde a polícia quase nunca fazia suas rondas.

'-Bem, não sei quanto a você, mas estou morrendo de fome. Sinto que poderia comer uma vaca inteira. '

Ao seu lado, Christina soltou um ruído de espanto.

'-O quê?' –ele retrucou dando de ombros, sem entender a reação dela.

'-Está maluco? Você quer ofender os deuses? Nunca diga isso novamente na sua vida!'

'-Dizer o quê? O que eu disse demais? Eu só disse que estava faminto!' - ele se defendeu, confuso.

'-É proibido tocar em uma vaca, imagine comê-la! A vaca é um animal sagrado e querido por Vishnu. É sacrilégio dizer que vai consumir a carne de uma!'

Ralph resmungou que aquilo era besteira e fechou a cara, como fazia sempre que era recriminado. Olhando-a de soslaio, ele viu que Christina segurava a barra de metal, mantendo-a pousada no colo.

'-Você também não respondeu a minha pergunta. O que é isso daí? Não me diga que é uma arma de combate?' - ele indagou, apontando de novo.

Christina se limitou a encarar o objeto e responder confiante:

'-Essa é a arma de todo mestre brâmane. Ela é tão letal quanto uma espada e tão protetora quanto um escudo. '

Ralph não deixou escapar um sorriso de deboche.

'-Mesmo? E como essa coisinha de nada vai acertar alguém ou lhe proteger de um tiro?' - ele retrucou cético, cruzando os musculosos braços.

Christina deu um curto sorriso à provocação, vendo que o homem caía na mesma armadilha de uma pessoa não treinada no caminho espiritual. Ele confiava somente na aparência das coisas, algo que a jovem brâmane sabia se tratar somente de Maya (ilusão).

'-Enquanto eu tiver isto em minhas mãos' –ela afirmou, sacudindo a barra que, para surpresa de Ralph, se estendeu e formou um longo bastão- '-E as habilidades que meu treinamento me forneceu' –ela se referia ao poder psíquico, desenvolvido com anos de estudo e meditação- '-Nenhum inimigo me derrotará com facilidade. '

'-Santo deus! Isso era um bastão?' - exclamou Ralph.

Mas antes que o papo pudesse continuar, uma sirene ensurdecedora apitou na central, anunciando a chegada da polícia.

'-Droga! Christina, rápido! Temos de sair daqui!'

Ralph a agarrou pela mão e a puxou consigo, correndo o mais rápido que podia com seu peso acima do normal e maciços pés. A brâmane escutou o som de seus perseguidores se materializarem logo atrás da dupla e perguntou, arfando:

'-Eles são como os demônios?'

'-Não... são **piores**.' –respondeu Ralph, taxativo.

Mais policiais se materializavam pela fiação, obrigando-os a apertar o passo. Não havia veículo para tirá-los dali, o que diminuía as chances deles escaparem.

'-O quão piores eles são?' - indagou Christina.

'-Você não quer descobrir!' - afirmou Ralph, enfático.

As sirenes ecoavam por todo lugar, assustando a dupla. Ralph tomou três vezes o caminho errado e foi obrigado a socar um dos robôs para longe, facilitando que os demais o encontrassem.

'-Ah, NÃO!' - ele berrou, deparando-se com um beco sem saída.

Os policiais logo os cercaram, exigindo que largassem suas armas. Ralph sussurrou para Christina que ficasse atrás dele o tempo todo e fugisse assim que ele abrisse uma brecha, entrando na primeira "caverna" que visse. A moça, sem compreender nada, hesitou em responder, observando com medo a nascente confrontação.

'-**Não preciso de armas para enfrentá-los, somente meus punhos. Podem vir!**' - gritou o grandalhão, saltando na direção dos robôs, pronto a disparar um potente soco.

Christina observou-lhe esmurrar os inimigos com a força de centenas de homens, desintegrando carcaças e arrancando membros com a potência de um único golpe. Porém, eles eram muitos e mais se materializavam na central a todo momento. Em poucos minutos, Ralph ficou exausto e os robôs o imobilizaram dando-lhe um eletrochoque na nuca para desmaiá-lo, pretendendo levá-lo para a prisão.

...

Um deles notou a mulher parada ali e apontou um objeto metálico similar a uma arma, declarando em uma voz robótica:

'-Largue sua arma e vire-se para a parede. Você será revistada. '

A frieza dos robôs ao abater seu amigo provocou nela uma sensação parecida com a que ela teve ao enfrentar os demônios na torre:

'-E se eu não fizer nada disso?' - ela retorquiu, encarando-o com velada hostilidade.

'-Qualquer tentativa de resistência será punida com a morte. ' - veio a voz mecânica.

A sensação de injustiça cresceu em seu peito, preenchendo-a com um transbordante desejo de luta.

'-Errado. Esse não é meu destino!'

Com um giro de seu bastão, ela golpeou o robô, que teve a cabeça entortada. Ele disparou, mas Christina, possuindo reflexos acima do humanamente possível graças à sua programação, fez o tiro ricochetear com outro giro da arma e nocauteou seu inimigo com uma sucessão precisa de golpes.

Logo os demais policiais perceberam o que se passava e largaram Ralph, se mobilizando para neutralizá-la antes que ela fizesse mais estrago. O nome Jumper #104 faiscou em suas frontes, enquanto eles a mandavam se render. Eufórica pelo combate, ela mergulhou no confronto, utilizando seu bastão com grande destreza. A brâmane defendia-se bem avançando pela horda tal com havia feito na torre, derrotando os demônios e chegando cada vez mais próximo de Ralph. Porém, alguns dos robôs que ela pensou ter derrotado se levantaram cambaleantes e cercaram-lhe, conseguindo imobilizá-la.

Antes que os policiais a eletrocutassem, suas tatuagens de lótus pareceram queimar em seu braço direito, emitindo uma forte luminosidade que paralisou seus inimigos. A imagem de Krishna tocando sua flauta surgiu perante seus olhos e ele logo se converteu em Vishnu. Em uma de suas muitas mãos, o deus segurava um disco de energia.

A palma de Christina fechou-se sozinha e reabriu, contendo um disco de sete fatias, cada uma de uma coloração correspondente a um chackra.

'-É isso! Se eu abri-los todos de uma vez, a energia vai explodir! Mas o corpo humano não aguenta tamanha descarga de energia espiritual... '

Olhando novamente para os robôs e vendo que estava sem saída, ela decidiu apostar sua vida e a de Ralph em um único golpe de misericórdia. Focando sua mente na própria força interior, Christina entoou um mantra, fazendo o disco iluminar-se progressivamente em sua mão. Assim que o último chackra se abriu, o disco passou a girar na velocidade da luz e amplificou sua própria força espiritual, lançando-a contra os inimigos sob forma de uma potente barreira estática. Os robôs foram imediatamente pulverizados pela sobrecarga, desaparecendo sem deixar vestígios.

Christina colapsou no chão, arfando bastante e sentindo-se fraca. Seus sentidos ameaçavam desligarem-se por conta própria quando ela ouviu o som de algo se aproximando pelos trilhos. A brâmane pulou para fora do caminho do veículo a tempo e ele parou bem na frente de Ralph, que estava desmaiado na central.

Cambaleante, a jovem guardou seu bastão e se recompôs como pôde, indo até o amigo e tentando acordá-lo, sem sucesso. Olhando para o carrinho, ela o arrastou até um dos assentos e ficou ao lado dele, torcendo para que, na próxima estação, não houvesse mais inimigos.

.

.

.

NOTAS

O cap é intitulado em inglês porque traduzi-lo para "Conheça Ralph" ficaria... estranho.

-Tir'Vali foi um nome inventado por mim a partir de Diwali, festival das luzes na India. A data celebra a derrota das forças do mal por Krishna.

-Os policiais são como mechas, robôs fortemente armados.

-A vaca é um animal sagrado para o hinduísmo e representa divindades como Sarasvati.

-Vishnu leva 4 objetos em suas mãos. O disco de energia representa o domínio de si mesmo, como arma para enfrentar demônios. Talvez os outros 3 apareçam para Christina, ainda tenho de pensar na ideia.

Peço por favor que quem ler, deixe um review.  
Basta escrever 1 linha falando que gostou.  
Fazer uma história com carinho, empenho e ninguém que acompanha comentar deixa o escritor muito triste.  
Ajudem a motivar a fic a andar para frente, ok? o/


	5. (B) Meet Vanellope

**Meet Vanellope**

Christopher acordou poucas horas mais tarde, sentindo dores no flanco. Ele estava deitado em algo macio e que exalava um forte cheiro doce. Sua visão não havia se recuperado totalmente e sua cabeça zunia, fazendo-o gemer.

'-Uhn... '

Uma voz feminina pareceu ecoar de uma grande distância:

'-Oh! Olha só quem acordou!'

O lugar era escuro e fazia calor, se parecendo com uma caverna. Ele ouvia borbulhas estourando logo adiante e uma estrutura branca gigantesca era visível, despontando do teto.

'-Hum. ' - fez o agente, pousando a mão na testa de cansaço.

A pessoa caminhou até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, ajoelhada em uma perna só.

'-Não se preocupe. Este é meu antigo esconderijo. A polícia não tem como nos encontrar aqui.'

Christopher fitou o rosto de seu salvador e viu que se tratava da mesma mulher que o atropelou mais cedo naquele dia. Ela trajava um longo blazer negro que chegava até os joelhos, contendo um cinto muito elegante. Por baixo dele havia um short-saia azul-escuro que ia até pouco acima do joelho. Ela também usava uma meia-calça de tonalidade azul-clara e botas púrpuras de cano curto. Seu longo cabelo moreno estava preso em um rabo de cavalo.

Voltando ao diálogo, ele pensou que ela se referia à polícia de Kostrov. O agente não fazia idéia que havia caído em outro mundo.

'-Graças a deus.' –ele murmurou, aliviado.

A mulher se agachou para ver seu rosto mais de perto.

'**-Você não é daqui, né?**' –ela indagou com um sorriso maroto.

Percebendo que o "interrogatório" começaria, ele respondeu um curto 'Não' e tateou seu terno em busca de seus pertences.

'-Não se preocupe; não toquei em nada seu. ' - ela comentou, erguendo as mãos para mostrar que era inocente.

E de fato, todo seu equipamento estava intacto e no exato lugar onde ele costumava guardá-lo. Ainda apalpando seu corpo, Christopher tocou em uma superfície macia em cima do machucado.

'-Eu coloquei essa gaze para estancar o sangue. Uma de suas costelas pode ter se quebrado, então... eu não me mexeria muito se fosse você.' –ela sugeriu, afastando-se dele por alguns instantes.

Christopher tentou ficar em posição sentada, fitando os arredores. Sua memória voltava aos poucos e ele se recordou de tudo: a missão de encontrar seu pai, a briga no reator, a queda em um buraco negro...

Vanellope observava-lhe em silêncio. O homem tinha o olhar distante e coçava o queixo. Ela nunca tinha visto alguém vestido daquele jeito, muito menos levando coisas como uma arma e aparelhos eletrônicos. A jovem especulava de qual jogo ele vinha quando finalmente terminou os reparos em sua moto.

'-Está consertada! Nós podemos ir à sede presidencial agora. ' - ela disse, girando uma chave de fenda entre os dedos.

O homem fez menção de se erguer, ao que Vanellope lhe estendeu a mão, mas para sua surpresa, ele recusou. Levantando-se do chão com dificuldade, ele espanou a poeira do terno com as mãos, pôs os óculos escuros e respondeu:

'-Ótimo. Preciso falar com o presidente. O assunto exige urgência. '

A mulher lhe encarou de volta com um olhar de estranhamento:

'-Hã... você já está falando com ela.'

Christopher a encarou de volta, mal disfarçando um ruído de deboche.

'-O que quer dizer?'

A mulher se empertigou e, com orgulho aparente, apontou para os dizeres na plaqueta afixada em seu elegante blazer:

'-Presidente Vanellope Von Schweetz, do País Doce (Candy Country). Somos a nação que deu origem ao jogo Sugar Rush e Sugar Rush 2: Highspeed Drive. É onde você está agora. ' - ela sugeriu, dando a entender que ele havia mudado de jogo.

O agente baixou a cabeça e conteve um sorriso, achando que ela estava brincando.

'-É mesmo?' - fez Christopher, genuinamente surpreso. - '-E o que uma presidente estaria fazendo dirigindo sozinha numa estrada à noite?'

Vanellope devolveu o cinismo do homem:

'-Eu não sei. O que um cara de óculos escuros estaria fazendo no meio de uma pista de corrida à noite?'

Christopher mordeu a boca, vendo que ela o pegou.

'-Bom ponto. ' - ele respondeu, asséptico como de hábito.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre os dois. Vanellope analisava os trajes dele, tentando adivinhar de qual dos novos jogos ele poderia ter vindo para parecer tão perdido. O homem pigarreou, sentindo-se incomodado sob seu escrutínio.

'-Sabe, não é comum as pessoas viajarem mais com tanta facilidade assim. Como você conseguiu vir para cá sem ser perseguido?' - ela indagou, jogando a chave de fenda de volta na caixa de ferramentas.

O homem não sabia, mas Vanellope se referia ao novo estado policial do arcade. Em toda central, a polícia perfazia suas patrulhas, perseguindo sem dar trégua os **Jumpers**, como vieram a ficar conhecidos os personagens que pulavam entre jogos. Se a polícia determinasse que você era um Jumper, seu perfil era gravado na memória coletiva do Norton Anti-Vírus e você era caçado até mesmo dentro de seu próprio jogo.

De um total de 100 Jumpers presos nos últimos dois anos, 95 haviam sofrido lavagem cerebral. Dos cinco restantes, quatro foram zerados da existência. Somente um encontrava-se desaparecido.

'-Não era minha intenção vir para cá. Eu... tive um acidente...estranho.' –ele falou, hesitante.

'-Que tipo de acidente?' - ela quis saber.

Só havia duas maneiras de migrar para outro jogo nos tempos atuais: cruzando as centrais ou caindo através de um bug. O homem se mexeu, sentindo-se desconfortável e pigarreou, tentando não soar como um maluco:

'-Eu caí... de um buraco escuro.'

Para seu espanto, a mulher não debochou dele.

'-Você quer dizer, de um bug?' - ela corrigiu.

Christopher ia perguntar o que era um 'bug' quando o som ensurdecedor de sirenes apitou do lado de fora. Vários robôs adentravam Diet Cola Mountain, encontrando o esconderijo de Vanellope.

'-Droga!' –ela exclamou, indo atrás de suas ferramentas, procurando por um item em particular.

Os policiais cercaram a dupla, exigindo em alto e bom som que se rendessem:

'-Larguem suas armas e afastem-se da moto. Vocês serão revistados e enviados para a prisão. Qualquer tentativa de resistência será punida com a morte. '

Vanellope voltou carregando consigo uma pequena chave de fenda que cresceu e assumiu proporções gigantescas. Em sua cintura, ela levava um cinto contendo diversas ferramentas, todas armas de combate.

'-Espero que você saiba lutar!' - ela sugeriu, assumindo pose de luta.

Sem perder tempo, Christopher sacou sua arma, apontando-a para os robôs. Pela visão espectral de seus óculos, ele teve acesso ao status de cada inimigo.

'-Os da direita são mais fracos e têm reação menor. Comece pelos menor e vá até o último da esquerda. Não se preocupe, eu te darei cobertura. ' - ele respondeu em voz seca, fazendo mira.

'-Hum.' –ela fez, admirando a presteza dele.

Vanellope encarou os policiais com toda a hostilidade que podia transmitir e avançou no primeiro, golpeando-o com força na cabeça. Como previsto, os demais avançaram nela, ao que Christopher lançou uma saraivada de tiros, nocauteando três inimigos em sequência.

Um grupo deles tentou avançar em cima do agente, ao que ele sacou uma mini-granada do bolso interno e lançou contra os robôs, explodindo-os em mil pedaços.

Vanellope deu um urro excitado e golpeou mais deles, lançando membros metálicos pelos ares. Os policiais perderam a paciência e começaram a atirar. Ela se defendeu ficando atrás de sua chave de fenda. Um robô disparou um raio laser e partiu-a ao meio, para espanto da mulher.

Um tiro certeiro atingiu a caixa craniana do robô, salvando Vanellope por um triz. Mais sirenes ecoavam do lado de fora.

'-Temos de sair daqui!' - ela berrou, sacando outra ferramenta e fazendo-a aumentar, defendendo-se dos tiros dos policiais enquanto ia até a motocicleta. Christopher atirava em quantos robôs conseguia, minimizando a chance de ser perseguido ao fugir.

'-Suba logo!' - gritou a mulher, ao que ele obedeceu, pulando na garupa.

O veículo partiu a toda velocidade pela pista elevada, aporximando-se da estalagmite de Mentos.

'-Quando eu gritar 'agora', jogue uma de suas granadas no lago abaixo!' - exclamou Vanellope.

'-Você está doida?' - ele berrou, com medo de que a montanha viesse abaixo e eles ficassem presos.

'-Eu sei o que estou fazendo! Apenas faça isso!' –ela insistiu.

Sacando rápido outra granada do bolso, ele a seugrou em sua mão, esperando pelo momento de agir.

A moto saltou pelo ar, com Christopher jogando a granada na piscina de Coca-cola. O agente estranhou por que a mulher fez questão de lhe dar essa ordem quando a granada despencou na piscina e causou uma violenta explosão.

À frente dos dois, só havia a encosta da montanha, sem uma passagem para o lado externo.

'-Estamos presos!' - ele berrou, desesperado, vendo a explosão aproximar-se perigosamente deles.

'-**Não se preocupe! Está tudo sob controle!**' - ela gritou de volta, dirigindo em direção a uma parede.

O grito de Christopher foi crescendo conforme a moto se aproximava da rocha até não dar mais para desviar. Quando estavam a ponto de morrer na colisão, tanto a moto quanto ele e a motorista piscaram numa coloração azul e atravessaram a parede da montanha, disparando pelas planícies adiante.

Agarrado à mulher, ele ainda encarava a paisagem incrédulo. Vanellope segurou a risada, vendo seu rosto pelo retrovisor.

'-Eu te avisei que tinha tudo sob controle!' - ela repetiu, confiante.

Atrás deles, os policiais foram pulverizados pela explosão de Coca-cola com Mentos, que iluminou o céu noturno por breves minutos.

...

A motocicleta prosseguiu até uma rosquinha gigante, onde Christopher viu que se tratava na verdade de um posto de gasolina. Vanellope saltou da moto e lhe pediu que aguardasse, indo até a cabine telefônica em formato de croissant de chocolate.

O agente aproveitou os poucos minutos de calmaria para tentar fazer sentido de tudo que estava acontecendo. Observando os arredores, ele havia ido parar de fato em uma terra mágica, onde nada era o que parecia. Havia colinas feitas de doces, rios de refrigerante, até as pessoas pareciam feitas de coisas contendo açúcar.

O agente baixou a cabeça, confuso. Como ele faria agora para voltar para casa? E como ele contaria essa história aos seus colegas da PIA? Imagine a cara que Angleton faria ao saber de uma maluquice dessas... e procurar por seu pai estava fora de cogitação.

'-Tá. Vamos aguardar, mas apressem-se. Aqueles policiais escrotos estarão aqui a qualquer minuto. ' - veio a voz de Vanellope, desligando o telefone. - '-Ei... está tudo bem?' - ela indagou em tom suave, vendo o homem cabisbaixo.

'-Positivo. ' - ele retrucou, em tom seco.

Ela fez uma careta ao jeito sempre curto e grosso com que ele respondia.

'-Venha! Vai demorar até trazerem meu carro. Vamos entrar na lanchonete!' - ela sugeriu, indo até o mercado do posto, onde havia um espaço para comes e bebes.

'-Entrar na rosquinha gigante... claro.' –ele murmurou para si mesmo, ainda pensando se não vivenciava uma ilusão movida a lisérgico.

.

_Dentro da lanchonete..._

Vanellope cumprimentou o dono do estabelecimento que a conhecia desde o primeiro Sugar Rush. Como ela era a presidente, ele deixou que Vanellope comesse de graça, limpando a mesa para a dupla se sentar.

Christopher consumia seu expresso em uma pequena xícara enquanto a mulher se deliciava com um Milk-shake de chocolate e baunilha tamanho família, contendo uma camada impossivelmente alta de chantilly e muita calda de chocolate.

Ele a observou lamber os beiços antes de começarem a conversar:

'-Então... não me lembro de você me dizer seu nome.' –ela sugeriu.

'-Christopher. Christopher Schneider. '

'-Hum, nome bacana. E o que você faz da vida?' - ela inclinou a cabeça, curiosa.

O agente pigarreou, tentando não revelar demais sobre sua profissão.

'-Eu trabalho para o governo, em um importante departamento. '

Ele voltou a tomar seu expresso, esperando uma reação de espanto da mulher, mas ela soltou uma risada de deboche.

'-Está de sacanagem? Você é um espião?' - ela falou em seu tom normalmente elevado de voz, chamando atenção de todos na lanchonete.

O agente, pasmo com aquela mulher escandalosa, suspirou e bateu a mão na testa. Vanellope o encarava com bastante interesse, continuando o interrogatório.

'-Hm. Então você é uma espécie de super espião?'

A contragosto, Christopher concordou com um porém.

'-Correto. Exceto pela parte do _super_. '

'-Entendo. ' - ela respondeu.

O celular de Vanellope tocou e ela gesticulou para que ele aguardasse. O homem continuou bebendo seu café. Do outro lado da linha, Sour Bill lhe informava que o carro demoraria mais quinze minutos para chegar. Havia um problema no pneu e eles precisaram trocá-lo em cima da hora.

'-Você está brincando, né?' - exclamou Vanellope indignada. - '-Não importa que coloquem uma rolha de garrafa no lugar, tragam essa porcaria para cá AGORA. '

E com um baque, ela fechou o celular, guardando-o no bolso com cara amarrada.

'-Ai, meu deus, eu vivo cercada de imbecis. ' - e afundou o rosto nas mãos. - '-O que aliás me lembra de uma coisa a seu respeito...' –ela levantou o rosto, encarando o homem.

Christopher fez uma careta de chateação, sendo comparado aos tais "imbecis". Vanellope quis sabe de qual jogo do arcade ele vinha.

'-Arcade? O que é isso?' - ele perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

Vanellope fez uma expressão de espanto e o fitou inquieta.

'-Você... sabe o que é um jogo, não sabe?'

A expressão vazia do homem já lhe dizia tudo.

O agente a viu ficar séria pela primeira vez, curioso para saber o que havia de tão grave. A mulher desviou o rosto, preocupada de verdade. Uma vez ela ouviu um caso que se assemelhava ao que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento.

Um personagem chamado Matthew McPherson de um dos novos jogos, intitulado _3rd Millenium_, havia caído na central por mero acidente e foi capturado pela polícia. Achando que foi preso pelo exército inimigo de seu jogo- que ele pensava tratar-se da realidade-, ele resistiu à prisão e libertou vários personagens somente para descobrir que seu mundo não passava de um mero jogo eletrônico.

O peso da verdade foi demais para ele e o personagem, enlouquecido, tentou deletar para sempre todos os códigos de seu próprio jogo. Ele foi detido a tempo por um colega, que o seguiu e, sem ter como imobilizá-lo, destruiu tanto seu código quanto o dele, ambos sumindo da existência.

Decidida a não precipitar uma segunda crise a troco de nada, ela resolveu melhor deixar essa explicação para outro dia.

'-Olha, você agora está em Candy Country. Tem mais três regiões vizinhas ao nosso país: Musicland, Painting District e Black Marshes. Enquanto você não sair de nenhum deles e evitar a polícia, tudo está bem. Ok?'

'-O que acontece se eu deixar qualquer um deles e simplesmente sair daqui?' - ele a pressionou, desejando saber a verdade.

Vanellope tentou achar um jeito de se esquivar da questão quando, por sorte, ouviu uma buzina familiar do lado de fora.

'-Chegou!' - ela gritou, saltando da cadeira da lanchonete com um pulo excitado. O agente terminou seu expresso e, muito discreto, abotoou o terno e a seguiu pelas portas.

Estacionado na frente estava um carro de corrida moderno, decorado com temas de doces. As rodas pareciam ser feitas de borracha; mas ao inspecioná-las de perto, seu cheiro e composição fofa denunciaram que eram na verdade compostas de trufas de chocolate.

'-Incrível... ' - escapou o murmúrio de seus lábios.

Vanellope agradeceu a Taffyta por ter trazido o carro e lhe entregou as chaves da motocicleta, pedindo que ela levasse o veículo de volta à garagem para reparos. A loirinha obedeceu, fitando Christopher com um olhar sugestivo enquanto passava por ele.

'-Vamos!' - ela acenou para o espião, antes que Taffyta passasse uma cantada no homem. - '- Ainda temos um longo caminho a percorrer até chegar na sede!'

A dupla entrou no carro e Vanellope sentou-se confortavelmente em seu assento, feliz de sentir seu volante em suas mãos. Ela deu partida e fez a curva, engatando a marcha. O veículo partiu a toda velocidade pela pista, quase fazendo Christopher tombar no assento do passageiro.

...

.

O teto de lona retraiu, permitindo que eles sentissem o vento em seus cabelos. Vanellope adorava a sensação, enquanto Christopher permanecia de cara emburrada, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão, com o cotovelo em cima da lateral do veículo.

'-Então' - ela fez, querendo puxar papo para tirá-lo do estado deprimido. - '-Você não disse que de lugar veio. '

O agente suspirou, não vendo qual benefício sairia daquela conversa. Ele se encontrava perdido, até o momento sem saber como voltar para casa, nem se estava de fato acordado e são. Christopher suspeitava que foi preso e dopado pelos agentes em Kostov.

'-Por que você tem receio de me contar?' - insistiu Vanellope.

Christopher engoliu a seco, vendo que ele estava em um beco sem saída. O ar, a paisagem, o assento de couro debaixo de seu corpo... tudo parecia real demais para ser uma alucinação. O agente resolveu entregar os pontos e estabelecer ao menos uma amizade. Quem sabe o que o aguardava naquele mundo tão estranho?

'- Venho de... '

Um estrondo interrompeu suas palavras. A atenção da dupla se dirigiu a um buraco escuro no céu, que aumentava sem parar.

'-É o mesmo do qual eu caí!' –constatou Christopher.

'-Não! Esse já é outro! Aquele fechou depois que te resgatei.' –corrigiu Vanellope.

De seu interior, surgiram várias figuras voadoras emitindo luzes em tom verde neon. Seu chiado lembrava o de insetos e suas asas metálicas denunciavam que se tratava de uma ameaça familiar a Vanellope...

'-Cybugs de novo!' - ela exclamou, conforme o enxame invadia o jogo.

'-Cy o quê?' - fez o agente, sem reconhecer o termo.

'-Segure-se! Vou ter de acelerar se quiser que saiamos daqui com vida!' - ela disse, mudando a marcha e pisando fundo no acelerador.

O carro deu um solavanco e disparou pelas planícies a mais de cem por hora. Christopher se segurava na porta e no assento do banco, tenso. Seus óculos colavam em seu rosto, tamanha a velocidade com que viajavam. Pelo retrovisor, o agente notou que uma parte do enxame se desviou do grupo e deu início a uma perseguição ao carro.

'-Droga... ' - ele murmurou.

'-O que foi?' - indagou Vanellope, sem tirar a atenção da estrada.

'**-Temos companhia**. ' - ele respondeu, taxativo.

O agente removeu o cinto sob protestos da motorista e sacou sua arma, virando-se no banco. Com os cotovelos pousados no encosto, ele fez mira e atirou no Cybug que encabeçava a horda. Depois deu outro tiro, matando mais um. E outro. Seis insetos haviam sido eliminados quando o carro se inclinou para a esquerda, jogando Christopher em cima de Vanellope por acidente.

'-Você está tapando minha visão!' - ela gritou, movendo-se no banco desesperada.

Vanellope foi obrigada a fazer a curva novamente, desta vez para a direita, jogando o agente de volta ao assento do passageiro. Ele caiu de mau jeito, com as pernas na direção da motorista e quase chutou sua cara ao retomar a posição de atirador, ganhando um olhar invocado da parte dela.

'-DROGA!' - berrou Vanellope, freando bruscamente.

Christopher quase foi atirado pelo para-brisa. Ele tombou com força para trás e sua arma não escapou de sua mão por sorte. Adiante havia uma imensa patrulha policial bloqueando a estrada, ostentando o símbolo do Norton Antivírus na couraça metálica. Mesmo que atropelasse alguns dos robôs, um simples eletrochoque fundiria o motor do carro, fazendo o combustível se incendiar e explodiria a máquina.

'-Droga, droga, droga!' - ela fez, saltando do veículo e encarando os dois lados. Não havia como escapar. A dupla seria obrigada a lutar para se evadir.

Saltando do veículo, Christopher bateu a porta com força, irritado. Seu terno estava todo amassado, ele quase engoliu uma granada que se soltou na freada brusca, seus óculos escuros tinham rompido uma das lentes e suas costas doíam com o impacto no parabrisa.

'-Você é maluca ou o quê?' - ele gritou, perdendo a compostura que mantivera esse tempo todo a muito custo. - '-Eu quase quebrei o pescoço lá atrás!'

Sua fúria recuou ao vê-la sacar uma segunda chave de fenda do cinto, fazendo-a crescer.

'-Está na hora de me mostrar o que mais um espião pode fazer. ' - ela insinuou, acenando com a cabeça para as hordas de Cybugs e robôs que os cercavam, chegando cada vez mais perto.

Christopher deixou escapar um palavrão dos lábios, sacando a arma. Ele acoplou um equipamento extra no cano e falou:

'-Fique para trás. Vou testar um protótipo recente da P.I.A.'

'-De quem?' - fez Vanellope, sem compreender ao quê ele se referia.

Os Cybugs avançaram no agente, que deu vários tiros, mirando em pontos estratégicos. Cada bala explodiu, produzindo estilhaços que sobrecarregaram os circuitos dos insetos. A descarga de energia se espalhou feito uma rede pelo enxame e neutralizou quase metade dos insetos.

'-Uou! Eu quero uma arma dessas!' –fez Vanellope, impressionada.

Atrás de si, a sirene da polícia soou novamente, ao que ela se virou, encarando a patrulha com a típica hostilidade:

'-Eu sou a presidente e autoridade máxima de Sugar Rush e mando nesse jogo desde sua primeira edição. Então, se não quiserem se meter com a pessoa errada, deem o fora daqui!' - ela berrou, agitando a chave de fenda gigante.

Christopher usou o que sobrou de sua visão espectral e lhe avisou:

'-Há mais policiais além da estrada. A patrulha se estende até bem adiante. '

'- Até mais ou menos onde?'

'-Eu diria, até o abismo, há dez quilômetros. '

Vanellope formulou um plano de fuga e exigiu que o agente reentrasse com ela no carro. Hesitante com a má direção dela, ele não tinha saída a não ser obedecer e rezar para que saísse vivo e com todos os membros intactos. O motor roncou conforme Vanellope pisava no acelerador, ainda mantendo o carro parado. Fumaça subiu em sua traseira e ela ordenou que Christopher atirasse contra os robôs. Uma descarga neutralizou boa parte deles e Vanellope finalmente avançou com o veículo, atropelando os robôs restantes com tudo. Por pura sorte, nenhum deles usou o eletrochoque.

A segunda patrulha já despontava adiante, apontando lasers para o carro.

'- Vou precisar de sua ajuda para acabar com esses chatos!' –ela declarou, sem tirar a atenção da estrada- '- Assim que chegarmos perto, atire neles!'

'-É claro, mas... ' - fez Christopher, encarando o restante do enxame de Cybugs pelo retrovisor. '-E quanto a nossos amigos lá atrás?'

'-Problema deles. Se vierem se engraçar com a gente, dê a eles um gosto das suas granadas!' - ela exclamou, acelerando a marcha.

O agente recarregou a arma, tendo uma brilhante ideia. Buscando suas granadas, ele as acoplou no equipamento do cano e aguardou o momento certo para atirar. Assim que os robôs estavam em seu campo de visão, ele disparou cinco vezes, assistindo a patrulha explodir com um estrondo. O ruído metálico elevando-se logo atrás confirmou que agora eram os Cybugs que se aproximavam e Christopher novamente ficou de joelhos no banco, mirando nos insetos.

Um tiro, dois tiros, três tiros. Explosões me pleno ar provocavam uma onda de choque, que os desestabilizava, nocauteando-os. O enxame rapidamente se desfazia, sobrando apenas vinte Cybugs.

À frente, Vanellope mantinha a velocidade constante, cuidando para não fazer curvas demais e desequilibrar o agente, que corria o risco de cair fora do veículo. Para seu azar, a estrada logo terminaria, obrigando-a a tentar uma manobra perigosa. Porém, Vanellope teve uma ideia. Acelerando o carro, ela se preparou, escutando Christopher dar outro tiro.

'-SEGURE-SE!' - ela berrou, acelerando ao máximo. O veículo subiu a rampa e com um solavanco, voou pelos céus noturnos.

Christopher foi bruscamente jogado para o banco de trás e capotou, virando cento e oitenta graus no ar, ainda preso ao cinto de segurança. O olhar de Vanellope exalava pura tensão conforme a pista adiante ficava mais perto. Só mais dez metros e eles evitariam cair no abismo... segundo seus cálculos, ela teria de usar seu glitch na hora certa se quisesse pousar na pista.

O agente ainda se ajeitava no banco traseiro, sufocado pelo cinto quando escutou um grito vindo da mulher. Um Cybug havia voado direto para o parabrisa, guinchando enlouquecido para a motorista. O carro estava prestes a despencar e os dois morreriam. Movendo-se com dificuldade, o agente arrancou uma das abotoaduras do paletó e apertou um mini botão vermelho. Em seguida, a tacou em cima do inseto, que sofreu um curto-circuito imediato e caiu para longe do carro.

Recuperando-se do trauma, Vanellope acionou seu glitch a tempo e o carro subiu vários metros, pousando na pista com um baque violento. Por sorte, Christopher não quebrou o pescoço.

Vanellope deu um urro de vitória, desacelerando para uma velocidade normal.

'-Mas que doideira! Sinta a adrenalina, baby!' –ela exclamava, ao que o agente nada disse- 'Falando nisso, o que foi aquilo que você jogou nele?'

Finalmente sentado de maneira decente, Christopher respondeu:

'-Foi uma granada, produzida pelos laboratórios da P.I.A.'

Vanellope deu uma risada de deboche.

'-_PIA_? Que isso, nome de marca de alpiste? Ei PIÁ, estou falando com você! Esse nome é uma PIAda, sabia?' - ela comentou, gargalhando à vontade.

Pelo retrovisor, ela viu que o agente fechou a cara, desconfortável com a brincadeira.

'-Ok, desculpe. Já me disseram que meu senso de humor chateia os outros. Chris, eu... ei, você não se importa de ser chamado de Chris, né?'

O agente demorou um pouco a responder, ainda não engolindo as alusões de mau gosto feitas com a sigla da agência. Ajustando os óculos com a ponta do indicador, ele disse um monótono 'Não'.

'-Você quer dizer, "não, eu não me importo" ou "não me chame assim"?' –questionou Vanellope, arqueando a sobrancelha.

'-Pode me chamar de Chris. ' - ele retorquiu em voz seca, desviando ainda mais o rosto do olhar dela.

'-Hum.' –fez Vanellope, gostando a impressão que teve do sujeito.

A imagem imponente da sede presidencial despontava no horizonte conforme o carro de corrida prosseguia pela pista, motorista e passageiro mantendo-se em silêncio.

.

.

.

**NOTAS**

-Sugar Rush 2, como vocês viram, tem mais zonas do que o 1º, carros de corrida decentes e todos os personagens estão ao menos 10 anos mais velhos.

-A personalidade de Vanellope foi preservada, com mudanças marginais. Ela deixou de ser criança, mas mantém seu jeito implicante.

-Christopher tem um arsenal à sua disposição. Como a PIA enfrenta inimigos incomuns, sua arma pode ser adaptada para disparar explosivos, descarga elétrica e seus óculos podem escanear usando raio-X e demais tecnologias os sinais vitais de todos ao seu redor.

-A busca pelo pai de Christopher não acabou. Vocês verão o que aconteceu com Robert Schneider ao longo da fic e como ele está relacionado aos eventos no arcade.

Peço por favor que quem ler, deixe um review.  
Basta escrever 1 linha falando que gostou.  
Fazer uma história com carinho, empenho e ninguém que acompanha comentar deixa o escritor muito triste.  
Ajudem a motivar a fic a andar para frente, ok? o/


End file.
